J's Apprentice
by tiadb1996
Summary: This story includes my oc Luna. When J reappears and kidnaps Ash, Luna, along with Pikachu and Pichu, decide to investigate the appearance of Night Crawler and Dark Raven and she may uncover a few home truths too. I'm not too good at summaries and still trying to work things out on here, bear with me. Please review though.
1. Enter Luna

It was a normal day at Professor Oak's lab and Gary was explaining the difference between a Sail fossil and a Helix fossil to Tracey, "Do you get it now? A Sail fossil can help revive an Amaura and a Helix fossil, an Omanyte," Gary said, matter of factly, glancing down at some paperwork, "Speaking of fossils, you couldn't grab the Dome fossil from outside could you Tracey?" the boy nodded and opened the door to WHAM!

Tracey fell back on the floor, clutching his head in pain, "Ow, that seriously hurt. Ever heard of looking before swinging," he pulled himself to his feet and dusted himself down, he looked down at the boy who he had just collided with and gasped, "Ash? Pikachu? What are you two doing here?" he held out his hand and helped the young trainer to his feet,

"Well, I actually came here to see how my Pokémon were doing and to introduce them to my Kalos team," Ash said, reaching for his hat and placing it on his head, "But right now, I think I need to see a doctor," he smiled sheepishly and Pikachu copied him.

Suddenly, a Pichu appeared and ran towards Pikachu, touching tails with him, "Pichu? Come check this out," called a girl, Ash peaked over Tracey's shoulder to see a black haired girl, sitting on the sofa, reading a fashion magazine, Pichu bounded back towards her trainer, "Don't you think Paris is absolutely gorgeous?" Pichu nodded, "Oh well, enough of fashion, let's go and feed those Pokémon, maybe Bulbasaur will help me again," she stood to her feet and turned away from where Ash, Pikachu and Tracey were standing.

Ash took in the girls appearance; she was a few inches shorter than him, she had long wavy black hair that fell over the tips of her shoulders, she was wearing a mini dress that was red and black checkered, she had black tights on underneath and short black boots, Ash noticed a necklace and a silver ring, embedded in the ring looked like a Key Stone, "Um, excuse me?" Tracey waved his hand in front of the trainers face as he had gone off into a daze, "You must be Ash?" the girl had walked over to stand in front of him and held out her hand for him to shake, he smiled, taking her hand and staring deep into her warm brown eyes, he gave a small nod as well, "This Pikachu is yours right?" she said, indicating to the Mouse Pokémon who jumped onto Ash's shoulder, Pichu then jumped onto the girls shoulder, "Its nice to meet you both, I'm -"

"Haha!" suddenly, three laughs rang through the lab, Ash spun round and ran outside to see Team Rocket, flying away with Charizard, Staraptor, Bulbasaur and two Taurus.

He was joined by the girl and Pichu, "What the… Who are you creeps?" the girl shouted,

"Prepare for trouble, that's not your concern,"

"Make it double, perhaps you could learn,"

"To protect the world from devastation,"

"To unite all people within our nation,"

"To denounce the evils of a new twerpet,"

"To extend our reach, we haven't yet met,"

"Jessie,"

"James,"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light,"

"Surrender now or prepare for an out of this world fight,"

"Meowth, that's right,"

"Wobbuffet,"

"Team Rocket! You guys never change!" Ash shouted in anger, Pikachu did the same, the girl looked at him and asked him who they were, "Their a group of bad guys who steal other people's Pokémon, in particular, my Pikachu," she and Pichu gasped in horror, she had met some cruel people in the past but never people that could sink that low,

"Thanks for bagging us a hefty present, we would love to stay and chat but we have other Pokémon to snag, smell you later twerp," Meowth chuckled, taking the balloon further into the sky,

Ash was about to chase after them, but the girl held him back, she had a plan and she whispered to the two Pokémon and the boy what it was, they all nodded in agreement and set off in the direction that the giant Meowth balloon had flown. Gary and Tracey then ran to the door, Tracey wanted to follow them, "Leave them Tracey. Luna's got a plan, I can tell," Gary said, clapping his hand on his friends shoulder and heading back inside to continue his work.

* * *

Team Rocket were sitting on the outskirts of Pallet Town, celebrating their captures. Ash's five Pokémon were still trapped and they were beginning to argue, Bulbasaur, also known as Bulbasaur the Ambassador, told them all to stop quarreling amongst each other and start working together as a team to free themselves. Suddenly, they heard something rustle in the bushes, Bulbasaur stepped forward and used Vine Whip, picking the Pokémon up, it was Pichu! She told the Grass/Poison type to put her down and to act normal, as she was waiting for her cue, Bulbasaur questioned what she meant by "her cue" when…

"Well, well, I can't believe my eyes," Jessie squealed in excitement, looking over to her left,

"If it isn't our old friend Pikachu," James chirped, standing to his feet,

"You know what I say? We grab that bucket of bolts while the getting is good," Meowth said in a merrily tone,

"Pikachu will be ours, sorry twerps, you've lost hours," the three of them sang, horribly off tune. They left the captured Pokémon and snuck towards Pikachu, this was Pichu's chance!

She used Iron Tail on the net, but to no avail, Bulbasaur then told the other Pokémon to all use their attacks at the same time and aim for where Pichu was standing, which they did. The five Pokémon broke free from their nets and ran straight into their trainer, who commended them all on a job well done, "Now, let's show Team Rocket what's happens when you mess with the kids of Pallet Town!" Luna said, appearing next to the boy, who nodded with a grin.

Team Rocket had sprung another net upon Pikachu, but he hadn't moved, "Huh?" Meowth said in confusion, then he noticed a fault, this Pikachu didn't have red circles on its cheeks, "This thing is a phoney, a fake. We've been had!"

The three of them heard laughs from behind them, enraging Jessie, "That's right Team Rocket, you were set up by the twerps. Now Pichu, use Thunderbolt!"

"Pikachu, you use Thunderbolt too!" Ash and Luna commanded in unison, the two Electric Pokémon used their commands and Team Rocket were blasting off again! "We did it!" Ash and Luna said again together, giving each other a high five. Ash still hadn't got a hold of her name, but smiled and climbed aboard Staraptor, he pointed at Charizard and Luna nodded, nervously, mounting the Fire/Flying type. The other three Pokémon followed them.

Ash, Pikachu, Pichu and Luna got back to Professor Oak's laboratory within five minutes. Gary and Tracey were greeted by Ash's Tauros, who ran straight for the garden, followed by Bulbasaur, Charizard who was carrying Luna and Pichu, landed on top of Tracey, crushing him to the floor. Staraptor landed close by and then, took towards the garden where Snivy and Bayleef were situated, "See you rescued all your Pokémon?" Gary said, with his eyes closed and a small grin, Ash thumped his chest, Pikachu did the same and they both smiled,

"Yeah, now how about saving me!" Tracey cried, frantically trying to push Charizard off of him, Ash tapped his Pokémon on the shoulder and Charizard took to the sky, "Thanks for that," Tracey coughed, struggling to breathe, causing Ash, Gary, Luna, Pikachu and Pichu to laugh. BOOM! "Woah! What was that?" Tracey shrieked, spinning round. The explosion had enemated from inside the lab,

"Granpa!" Gary shouted, dashing back inside, closely followed by the others, they split up into two groups; Gary, Ash and Pikachu went upstairs, whilst Tracey, Luna and Pichu searched the lower part of the lab. "Granpa! Where are you?!" Gary shouted worriedly, opening every door and looking everywhere he could think of,

"Guys… We found him," Luna trembled, trailing off. The boys raced to where Luna and Pichu were and gasped in horror. The room had been torn apart, books were scattered all over the floor, there was a computer smashed on the floor, a table was broken in half and Professor Oak was lying on the floor, he was still breathing which was a good sign,

"Granpa! What happened?" Gary said, rushing to the old man's side and helping him sit up, Tracey helped too.

Samuel put his hand to his head and rubbed it, "I'm, I'm not sure exactly. One minute, I was sitting doing research and the next… Ohh," he moaned, Ash pulled a bottle of water out of his backpack and handed it to Gary who gave his grandfather some, "Oh thank you, my boy," he got to his feet, woozily, leaning on his assistant and grandson for support, "Well, we had better start cleaning this place up," the four kids exchanged confused looks, "There was nothing of any value here,"

The four of them were concerned and Ash voiced his thoughts, "But Professor, shouldn't we try and find whoever done this? Or at least call Officer Jenny?" the elderly man simply shook his head, which surprised Ash, but he shrugged and started helping tidy the room up.

Just outside, the five humans were being watched by two others, the boy was watching with curiosity, "So which one is it you were after, Sir?" he asked. The second person simply pointed and wore an evil smile, "That one? I don't get it, why is he so important?" the woman didn't answer, instead she walked away, "So, how are we going to get him?" she was beginning to get annoyed with the multiple questions,

"Patience Dark Raven, patience. Leave him to me," she said, mounting Salamence and taking to the sky, along with Dark Raven and Braviary.

* * *

It took a good few hours, but eventually, the room was tidy. Ash and Pikachu dropped to the floor, exhausted, as a matter of fact, everyone was worn out. "Phew," the professor said, wiping the sweat from his forehead, "Well I must say that that is a good days work," the four kids again glanced at each other, Luna was about to say something when Oak placed his hand on her shoulder, "Why don't you and Ash head home? I'm sure your mother's must be worried about you both," she shot a quick look over at Pichu, who had fallen asleep from exhaustion and nodded.

The two trainers packed their things up and walked away from the lab, Pikachu was sitting on Ash's left shoulder, whilst Luna was carrying baby Pichu in her arms, she was still fast asleep. Ash smiled down at her, "She's pretty cute when she's sleeping," he said, drawing Luna's attention to him,

"Pikachu," Pikachu agreed, bouncing on his trainers shoulder, Luna smiled and turned to pet him. Then something made Luna turn round and race back to the lab, "Pika?"

Luna turned and waved at the two males, "I've forgotten something important back at the lab, I've got to get it. I'll see you two tomorrow," she shouted, running back to the lab.

Ash wanted to follow her but decided not to and returned to his path. When he arrived home, his mother had already cooked tea, "Thanks Mom, this looks so good!" Ash exclaimed, removing his Kalos hat and his fingerless gloves, placing them on the table, his mother, Delia, asked him if he had washed his hands, "Um, course I have, see? Couldn't be cleaner," he said, holding his hands up, they were covered in dirt. Delia pointed towards the sink, causing Pikachu to grin sheepishly, 'Still the same old Mom,' Ash thought as he twisted the tap. He then sprinted upstairs and placed his bag in his room and opened his window, if he only he knew that that was a big mistake.


	2. The disappearance

After dinner, Ash yawned, "I think I'm going to call it a night, okay Mom?" he stifled a second yawn and headed upstairs to his room, leaving his mother and Pikachu to watch the TV. There was a newsflash and Delia turned the volume up, _Reports are coming in of mysterious people surrounding many parts of the world, it is said that there is suspicious activity going on in places such as Pewter City in the Kanto region and Striaton City in the Unova is a warning to everyone, if you see or hear anyone or anything strange, report it to Officer Jenny. Now back to Rhonda, with the latest news in Sinnoh_ Delia shook her head and changed the channel.

* * *

Ash had just pulled his pyjama top on and had walked over to the window to close it, when he heard someone snigger, he turned and saw someone emerge from the shadows, someone who he originally thought was dead! "J! What -" but before Ash could move, he was turned to stone, J then radioed in to her men to be ready to transport the target. Ash became encased behind a glass cylinder and floated out the window, followed closely by Hunter J, who sniggered.

His mom, concerned about the news, decided to tell her son about it, but when she went up to his room, he was gone. "Ash, sweetheart? Where are you?" she cried, tears beginning to form in her eyes,

Pikachu called out for his trainer as well, "Pikapi?" he went to the window, there was nothing outside either, "Pikapi," he said sadly. He watched Delia leave her sons room and walk over to the house opposite and followed her move.

* * *

BANG BANG! Ten o'clock was what Luna's Piplup clock red, when she was awoken by a thumping, enemating from underneath her. Her room was situated above the front door and hallway, she glanced over at Pichu who was still sound asleep. She rolled her yellow sleeves up to her elbows and tiptoed out of the room and down the stairs to see her mother, Rebecca standing in the doorway with a distraught looking lady, "Calm down Delia, come on, come in," she heard her mother say, she turned away and headed for the kitchen when suddenly, something jumped on her back, pulling her hood down, the Pokémon jumped onto the counter and then back into her arms, it was a Pikachu, to be more specific, the Pikachu she had met just that day who belonged to a boy named Ash, "Honey, can you bring some snacks in?" she heard her mother call,

"Yeah, sure thing Mom," she turned to the cupboard which held crisps and sweets, she took out two different bags and poured them into two bowls, she then took some water from the fridge and poured her mother and the lady a glass each, "Here you go Mom," she walked the snacks in first and then the glasses, "Hey Mom, do you have any more of those poffins or Poképuffs? I think Pikachu here needs one," Pikachu was perched on her left shoulder and that took the lady by surprise,

She dried her eyes and took a sip of her water, "That's how Pikachu was with my Ash," wait, did she just say "her Ash?" That meant that this was Delia, the boys mother. Luna didn't know her personally, but her mother was best friends with her, Luna walked back into the kitchen and went to the Pokémon cupboard, she found three Poképuffs and they were all different, they were all frosted, but there was a spicy one as well as a mocha and a sweet one, "Anyway, I'm sorry to barge in on you both like this, its just that… Ash has disappeared," she said, tears dropping onto her skirt,

Luna, who asked Pikachu which one he would prefer, heard this and turned away, staring down at the floor, she felt a gentle push and turned, flashing the mouse Pokémon a weak smile, she went back to the fridge and poured herself a glass of milk. She took in the mocha and sweet Poképuffs for Pikachu and sat down in the armchair with her drink, whilst Pikachu was on the floor, "It only just happened. He said he was tired, so he went upstairs to bed, I went up there to tell him the news and he was gone. It isn't like my boy to run off," Rebecca wrapped her arm around the distressed women's shoulder and cradled her,

The ten year old had been sitting there, thinking, 'This must have something to do with it,' she voiced her thoughts, "Um, Mom, Mrs Ketchum, something happened at Professor Oak's laboratory today," and she explained the story with Pikachu inputting now and then, "But Professor Oak didn't report it," she said. She too had heard the beginning of the news but had drifted off to sleep, until Rebecca had nudged her and sent her up to bed. Delia stood and walked to the front door, "Mrs, I don't think there is anything we can do tonight, but first thing in the morning, you and Mom call Officer Jenny, me, Pichu and Pikachu will talk to Professor Oak, for now, your welcome to stay in the spare room next to Mom's room," she said, picking Pikachu up and cuddling him. Rebecca sent her over the road and Luna told Mr Mime to pack an overnight bag for himself and Delia, which he done in five minutes, she took the key off the hook and locked the front door. She then stared up at the sky, "Where did you go?" Luna whispered to herself.

* * *

Meanwhile, flying above Cerulean City, J and Dark Raven were about to release their prisoner, J moved her fingers over the case and slid the bar down, so Ash's head and upper body were relived from the stone, "Uh, what… What happened? Where am I?" Ash questioned, then he realised that his waist down was stone and not flesh, "What the -" he struggled to free himself, but to no avail. That's when he heard a snigger, he snapped his head round to see his worst enemy, "J! You aren't going to get away with this!" he snarled in a nasty tone, he then spotted Dark Raven.

J walked menacingly towards him and tutted, "I have already have, brat. Seeing as how no one saw you nor me, this arrangement shall do quite nicely," she slid the bar further down so it was just his ankles that were frozen, she smiled slyly, "Now, shall we get down to business… Ash Ketchum,"

Ash never knew she knew his name and he gasped in shock, "How do you know my name, you rotton hunter!" he gritted his teeth in anger and struggled to move in the container,

But before J could explain, Dark Raven interrupted, "We have been watching you for a long time, Ash, oh I'm Dark Raven, J's best apprentice, we know everything about you, from where you've traveled to who your friends are," J glared at the boy through her goggles and shoved him hard,

Ash didn't believe him, why would he believe a crook? So he decided to test them, "Okay then, if you know _everything_ about me, then, who have I recently been travelling with?" Ash was looking smug, there was no way they would get this question,

"Lumiose City gym leader Clemont, who specialises in Electric type Pokémon and his little sister, Bonnie, who is too young to have Pokémon of her own and Serena, from Vaniville Town, a Pokémon performer," Dark Raven said, rubbing his side where J had slammed him into the table.

Ash gasped in horror, "Okay then, who was my first ever rival?" he was beginning to think that the notorious hunter and her assistant hadn't been lying and they hadn't as Dark Raven chirped in, saying Gary Oak, Ash hung his head, "What do you want from me?" he was staring down at his golden stone feet,

J slid the bar down further, so it was just the palms of his feet still engulfed in stone, "That's simple, I wish for you to be my second apprentice," Ash bolted his head up and glared at J, she stared down at him, looking at a few features; his hair was jet black and messy, due to the fact that the boy wore a hat all the time, his eyes were a warm chocolate brown and he had little z's underneath his eyes.

He growled at her, "I'd never join you! I'd rather die than work alongside you!"

J, who had been expecting the boy to say something like that, sneered at him evily, "Okay then, Dark Raven, go to the control room and set a course for Pewter City, keep your eyes open for a certain gym leader," she grinned as Ash lowered his head,

"No! Brock!" Ash whispered. He knew full well what J was capable of, he wouldn't allow his friends to get hurt, therefore, he had no choice, "Okay fine, you win. I'll join you and become your apprentice," he hung his head in shame, he couldn't believe he had just said that, he forced himself to look at J, who had removed her goggles, "On one condition, you leave my friends and family alone, if you hurt them or go near them, you'll be sorry," he blinked back a few tears as he spoke,

J then released him of his stony structure, causing him to collapse to the floor, "Perfect," she turned to leave and motioned for Dark Raven to when she heard him mumble something, "Have something to share?"

"Yeah, I do actually, why me? I thought you would have sold me to a client or dumped me in a river, why ask me to join you?" this was the first time Ash hadn't snarled at her, he was genuinely curious. In the past, J had tried to kill him numerous times and suddenly, she wanted him by her side? J didn't answer, instead ordered one of her "goon squad" to give him a blanket and a tiny pillow,

"We can talk tomorrow. Welcome to the life of a hunter… Night Crawler!" she cackled as she left the boy alone.

Ash glared after her as she left his sight, he curled himself into a ball and laid on the icy cold floor, a single tear fell from his eyes. 'So this is my life now,' he thought sadly to himself, 'No one can know. From tomorrow, Ash has gone and Night Crawler is born,' he rubbed his eyes and tears began to stream down his face, "Pikachu, look after yourself and find another trainer," he whispered, closing his eyes sadly.


	3. The Seaking Collection

The next morning, Ash awoke to the sounds of heavy footsteps, walking outside the door, he crawled off of the floor and stood in front of the door, he had to think of a way out! "You heard the boss, now give me that and get out of here!" Ash heard the boy from last night say, he backed away from the door and heard it unlock. His eyes fell upon the boy known as Dark Raven, "J wants you to have some of this and then, go and change," he said, placing a plate of food down on the table, Ash looked at the food, then at the boy, "I wouldn't be slow about it either, the boss doesn't have a lot of patience, but you already know that, don't you brat?" he laughed evily.

Ash glared at him and took a bit of toast from the plate and walked to the iron door, "Well…" Dark Raven then tapped a code in and the door slid open, revealing a corridor, he then led Ash down it until they reached a second door, Dark Raven shoved him inside, attaching something to his neck, Ash was unaware of this. He looked at the room; it was simple and plain. The colour scheme was grey and black. There was a small single bed on the left side of the room, there was also a table and a chair situated in the centre of the room, on the table, there were six Pokéballs, as well as the gadgets that J used, including a set of goggles and a canon, Ash's eyes fell upon a note, he walked over to the table and picked it up, skim reading it,

 _Dear Brat,_

 _This will be your new home and these Pokémon will be your new team members, get to know them and try to bond with them, inside the wardrobe will be your new uniform, put it on and meet me in the control room at 12:00 sharp. Out the door, turn right, then left, then left again, you'll come to a large door, I'll be waiting in there. Test the gadgets out as well and remember, you betray me and everyone you know and love will suffer._

 _Your mistress_

 _J_

Ash slammed the note down in anger, he couldn't believe her. He decided to look at his uniform and opened the wardrobe doors, inside hung a blue short sleeved T-shirt and long black jeans with black clompy boots, next to the main outfit was a black leather jacket with a black cap and black fingerless gloves, similar to the ones Ash wore. He pulled the clothes out and chucked them on the table, he then thought about his team and was curious to know which Pokémon he had, so he threw the six Pokéballs in the air, 'Hmm, interesting team. Flareon, Weavile, Frillish, Bronzong, Galvantula and Flygon,' Ash thought as he stared down at them. "Hi everyone, my name is Ash and we are going to be working together, so say hi to everyone and don't run off, I'm just going to change, okay?" he said with a weak smile, picking up his clothes and locking himself in the bathroom.

After splashing his face with water and dabbing his face dry, he pulled on the new clothes and left the bathroom, "Well, how do I look, guys?" he spun round to show his Pokémon his new look, they all spoke in approval, well actually, all except Flareon, who simply nodded. Ash noticed her behaviour, "Okay guys, get some rest for now, we've got a long day ahead of us," he picked up five of the Pokéballs and returned the male members of the team, he picked up his goggles and other gadgets, placing them on his person, he noticed Flareon, she was giving him an evil look, "Okay, what's wrong, Flareon?" he asked, crouching down to her level, she rubbed up against him sadly, "I know, but listen to me. I promise that I will get you and the others out of here, I promise you from the bottom of my heart, okay?" she nodded and placed her paw on her Pokéball that Ash had in his hand, returning herself inside. Ash glanced at the clock that was on the wall, it red 11:30. He tilted his cap and left his room.

He reached the control room and the door immediately opened, he walked in to see J, sitting in her chair, along with Dark Raven, "Ah, Night Crawler, come and join us. The new uniform suits you," she said with a sly smile, thankfully Ash had his goggles on already so she couldn't see the evil glare embedded in his brown eyes, "Alright men, listen up. We need to capture a Seaking and not just one, but five. Set a course for the waterfall, just on the outskirts of Viridian City," Ash gasped. That was right near where Misty had hauled him out of the river, the first day of his journey, "Once we arrive there, Dark Raven, Night Crawler and I will deal with unwanted characters, whilst the rest of you find the Seaking, got it!"

"Sir!" all except Ash said, Dark Raven nudged him and told him to say it, but he refused, J clapped her hand on Ash's shoulder, twisting him round,

"Remember what I said, Night Crawler?" he looked down at his feet and walked away, J smiled sinisterly as she watched him walk towards one of the control operators.

* * *

Luna hadn't slept a wink last night, her brain had been working overtime. She looked at her Piplup clock and threw her covers off. She quickly pulled her clothes on and did her hair into a plait, she along with Pichu and Pikachu snuck out of the house at 10:00. She had to get to Professor Oak's lab and inform him of the news, she had Pidgeot, Aerodactyl and Gallade's Pokéballs on her as well. She reached Oak's laboratory and banged on the door, "Alright, alright, sheesh," she heard Samuel grumble, "Luna? What's with the…" he trailed off when he saw Pikachu perched on her left shoulder, "Why is Pikachu -" then his computer began to make noises, which drew his attention. Luna scooted over and tapped in the password, Tracey's face appeared on the screen,

"Professor? Oh hi Luna," Tracey said, realising that he was talking to the new assistant, "Someone needs to get over to Viridian City as soon as possible, there is a mysterious group of people here," Professor Oak joined the trainer and Tracey continued, "Misty and I will investigate their actions, but we will need backup," he said, hanging up. Samuel scratched his head, deep in thought.

Luna noticed this and shot a look at the two mice Pokémon, Pikachu who was sitting on the side next to the computer, started talking and pointing, even though Luna couldn't understand him, she could guess what he was saying, "Alright Pikachu, let's do it! You in Pichu?" the baby Electric type nodded and swapped shoulders, she slowly pushed herself up from the chair and ran to the door, "Pidgeot, let's go!" she shouted, tossing a Pokéball into the air, releasing the Bird Pokémon, she climbed on his back and was about to take flight when, Professor Oak stopped her, "I'll explain everything later, Professor, I promise," he nodded and waved her off as she took to the air.

* * *

Meanwhile, just on the outskirts on Viridian City, Misty and Tracey were following the mysterious group of men, they were heading towards the river that Misty had scooped Ash out of, long ago. It had been Misty's idea to tail them, "Are you sure we shouldn't wait for backup?" he said for about the fifth time,

"Your going to need more than just backup! Ariados, String Shot!" commanded a woman's voice which caused the two kids to turn and jump, "Dark Raven! Night Crawler! Take care of these fools!" the woman flew towards the river, leaving the two apprentices to deal with Misty and Tracey.

Night Crawler couldn't believe his unfortunate luck. He was faced with his oldest friend and Professor Oak's assistant, then something flew above the four trainers heads, "You take care of these two, I'm going to take care of whatever that was. Flygon, let's go!" he gently kicked the Pokémon in the side and he took to the sky and found a girl, riding a Pidgeot, "Use Flamethrower!" he shouted, causing the girl to turn round and dodge it quickly. She turned to face him and that was when he noticed Pikachu and Pichu on her shoulders, 'Its her, the girl whose name I didn't get yesterday,' Ash thought to himself,

Luna glared at the strange boy and glanced at Pikachu who nodded, "I don't know who you are or what your doing here, but I think you should leave before you cause a problem," Ash heard her words and told Flygon to use Dragon Pulse, "Quick, dodge it Pidgeot! Pikachu and Pichu, use Thunderbolt!" Luna said, as she was flown higher as to avoid the Dragon Pulse. Unfortunately, Pichu knocked itself unconscious and fell from Pidgeot's wing, "Pichu!" suddenly, Aerodactyl released herself from her Pokéball and swooped under Pichu, saving her, "Nice save Aerodactyl,"

"Pika pika?" Pikachu asked in a worried tone, Pichu smiled warmly. Pikachu joined her on Aerodactyl's back and growled at the boy.

It broke Ash's heart to see his best friend turn on him, but he tried not to show his pain and looked at the girl, "So tell me, what's your name? Lowlife? Pathetic loser?" she spat in hatred,

"Names Night Crawler, now get out of here if you don't want to get hurt!"

Suddenly, J appeared behind Luna and Salamence used Dragon Pulse on her and Pidgeot, sending them to the ground, Pikachu, Aerodactyl and Pichu were still airborne and Pikachu used Thunderbolt out of pure anger on Salamence, allowing Night Crawler to rescue Luna before she impacted the ground, he pulled out Pidgeot's Pokéball and returned him inside. He and Flygon landed and he gently placed the unconscious girl down on the grass and quickly retreated back to join J, "Mission complete Sir, we have acquired seven Seaking in total," rang the voice of Dark Raven through J's headset,

She smiled evily and then radioed back, "Good, transport the targets, we are on our way," she then turned to Night Crawler and grinned slyly, "I thought I told you -"

"Not to help my friends, yeah, you did, but you seem to be forgetting that _I_ told you not to _hurt_ my friends, plus, she doesn't count, I don't even know her name," he snapped, gently kicking Flygon in the side, causing him to fly towards the ship, J and Salamence followed.

* * *

"Forget it Tracey, we've been stuck in this gooey stuff for ages," Misty complained, struggling to free herself. They had both taken on a character known as Dark Raven and they had won the battle, but he had pulled a sneaky move, using Skorupi. At the end of the battle, he had released the Poison/Bug type and had told him to use String Shot on Tracey, Misty and their Pokémon, they had been helpless to stop him in stealing seven Seaking.

Then Tracey had an idea and began to fumble in his pocket for his Pokéball, "Scyther, use Cut on these threads," he said, barely throwing the ball, Scyther appeared and used its command, freeing the four of them from their binds, "Thanks Scyther, now return," Tracey and Misty then placed their other Pokémon back inside their balls,

They began to wander down the path when all of a sudden, "Pi pika?!" Misty sprinted in the direction of the cry and eventually, came across a Pichu, Pikachu and Aerodactyl, all standing over a girl. Misty coughed to get their attention and the three Pokémon turned, Pikachu bounded over to her, jumping into her arms, "Chu pi pikachu!" he nuzzled her face happily and quickly jumped back onto the floor, pointing at Luna,

"Luna? What happened? Can you hear me?" Tracey said, shaking her shoulders gently, she moaned softly, "She's waking up. Luna, are you okay? Say something please?"

Misty noticed that he was bombarding the girl with lots of questions, she placed her hand on his shoulder, "Let the kid breathe Tracey," he looked round at the red head and nodded.

Luna's eyes bolted open and she came face to face with Pikachu, "Pikachu! Girls! Your all okay!" she said as they bundled on top of her, as they removed themselves, she saw Tracey and Misty, "Tracey? What happened? Whose this? What did those guys want?" she stood to her feet, but collapsed again. Gallade's Pokéball fell to the ground, allowing him to be released, he saw his trainer on the floor and scooped her up in his arms and jumped into the treeline, followed swiftly by Misty, Tracey, Pikachu, Pichu and Aerodactyl. Aerodactyl flew the two Pokémon towards Viridian City which was where Gallade was taking Luna. The two humans were out of breath and panting heavily, Misty told Tracey to stay with the three Pokémon whilst she went inside to find Luna.

Nurse Joy smiled warmly at her and indicated to the room on her left, Misty thanked her and walked in to see Gallade, standing over her protectively, Luna was lying on top of the bedsheets, with her left ankle bandaged, she was awake and looked at Misty, "Hey, your that girl from the path who was with Tracey? Wait, where is he and my team?" Misty laid a reassuring hand on Luna's and smiled. Misty told her that Tracey was outside with them, "Thank goodness… Oh, where are my manners? I'm Luna,"

"Misty, I specialise in Water Pokémon and I'm currently the Cerulean City gym leader," Luna looked at her in shock and said how awesome it had to be, "Yeah, its pretty cool I guess. Do you mind telling me who those guys were earlier?" as Misty said this, Tracey walked in with Pichu and Pikachu, Aerodactyl had moved round to the window.

Luna put her hand to her head, she didn't know herself, then she began to tell them about Ash's disappearance, which had Tracey in shock and Misty close to tears, Pikachu tried to comfort her. "Well, I'd better get home, my mom is probably going out of her head with worry, if I see or hear anything about Ash, I'll be sure to let you guys know," she said, pulling the gym leader in for a tight hug, who gave a fake smile, Luna extended her hand for Tracey to shake, which he took,

"I guess we had better spread the word," Misty sniffed, propping herself on the bed, Luna glanced at her, "Well, its not just me and Tracey who know him, there's May and her little brother Max and I'm sure there's more that they know, I'll give her a call tomorrow. You take care of yourself Luna, I'm sure we will meet again, oh and one more thing," Luna turned on her heel as Misty spoke, "Promise me you'll take care of Pikachu," Luna winked at the redheaded girl and left the room, with Gallade and the two mice Pokémon.

Aerodactyl gave her a ride home and dropped her outside Oak's laboratory, "Thanks Aerodactyl, you were a big help today, now return," she said with a small smile, she then turned and walked into the lab and immediately spotted Samuel, sitting on the sofa, "Professor Oak, are you okay?" she approached him slowly, until Pikachu jumped down from her shoulder and ran over to him, startling the old man, "Professor?"

Samuel looked up and stared at the black haired trainer, "Ah, Luna. You wanted to tell me something?" he said, beckoning her forward.

* * *

Ash slumped back onto the bed. 'What an awful day,' he thought to himself as he removed his goggles and carefully placed them in the table, he had come into contact with two of his many friends and had nearly fought against them, but instead, he had faced the girl without a name and she had nearly ended up dead, "How could J do that?" he whispered angrily to himself. KNOCK KNOCK! "Come in," he forced himself to sit up, he took his cap off and ran his hand through his messy black hair, "Dark Raven? What do you want?" Ash didn't meet the boys eyes. He wanted nothing to do with any of J's team, let alone her or her other apprentice.

He did however take in the boys appearance; pale skin with short scruffy blonde hair and bright blue eyes, his uniform was similar yet different to Ash's, he had a long sleeved navy top on with a non sleeved jacket on, he had brown pants with murky green shoes, his canon was still attached to his arm, he folded his arms in annoyance, "Oh come on now, that's no way to treat your best friend," he sneered, advancing towards Ash. Flareon, who had become Ash's favourite Pokémon, heard the second boy and jumped up from where she had been resting on the bed, bearing her teeth at him, which surprised both Ash and Dark Raven, "Actually, I wanted to commend you on a job well done today," he said, trying not to look intimidated by the female Pokémon, he turned away and walked to the doorframe, "By the way, names Luca," and he left Ash and Flareon alone.

Ash scratched the Fire type between the ears and smiled thankfully down at her, "Remind me never to get on your bad side," he said, sighing deeply and pulling his jacket off, along with his canon.

* * *

"I see, well there is nothing we can do now, I assume Delia and Rebecca have reported it to Officer Jenny?" Luna shrugged. They said they were going to but whether they did or not was another story as she hadn't been home, "I'll get in touch with Gary, he left for Sinnoh just after you and Ash left last night. I'll see to Pidgeot too while your here," the black haired girl handed him her Pokéball and he placed it in a scanner, "There, your all ready for tomorrow. Oh, Luna child, you may need this," Professor Oak produced two airplane tickets, they were for the Kalos region, she stuffed them in her backpack, but wore an expression of confusion, "I want you to head to Kalos tomorrow and meet Professor Sycamore, okay?" she nodded and left the lab.

When she finally arrived home, she heard her mother talking to someone, "Are you sure? I mean, you don't have any proof that -"

"It was. Just make sure she stays out of the way, got it?" it was a male on the other end, but Luna couldn't tell who, she had never heard a man be so abrupt with a lady, especially her mom,

Rebecca sighed and nodded sadly, "Its not going to be easy Frank and you know that, Luna is the type of kid who won't give up, I'll try but I'm not making any promises," and the screen went blank.

Luna, still outside was disgusted with the guy, 'How dare he talk to Mom like that,' she thought crossly, 'What did he mean by "stay out of the way?" I'll have to ask Mom,' she opened the door, surprising her mother, "Hey Mom, did you report Ash's disappearance to Officer Jenny?" her mother didn't reply, "Who was that?"

"Who was who dear?" Rebecca asked, trying to sound causal,

Luna shook her head, Pikachu and Pichu both noticed a change in the young girls eyes, they both jumped from her shoulder and onto the staircase, "That guy who was giving you a mouthful like two minutes ago, why did you let him speak to you like that?" she went to the cupboard and pulled out a box of Pokémon food, putting some down for the two Electric types, again Rebecca didn't answer, "Mom, is there something your not telling me?"

"Luna, you wouldn't understand,"

'This is something pretty big, normally Mom would tell me everything and anything,' Luna tried to shrug her mom's attitude off and decided to busy herself by cooking some food.


	4. Finding Flabébé

"Understood," J said, cancelling the screen. A new client had requested a Flabébé, no specific colour, he had also informed the hunter where she could find them… "Set a course for Camphrier Town in the Kalos region!"

"Sir!" one of her goons replied, tapping in the coordinates of the location, "Shall I fetch Dark Raven and Night Crawler, Sir?"

"No need to fetch me. I've been standing here for the past ten minutes," said a voice, causing J to turn round. Standing there with Flareon by his side was Night Crawler, he was all suited up and ready for the next mission, which was in the last region he had visited, 'Clemont, Bonnie, please stay out of the way,' he wished to himself, he took his seat next to J and began to look at the gadgets on him in more detail.

* * *

Luna finished climbing down the steps from the plane and took a deep breath, today was a new day, that meant fresh starts. Pikachu and Pichu had both been to this region before as well. "Okay, now if I remember correctly, Professor Sycamore's lab isn't far from the Lumiose gym," she said to herself. She also remembered that the gym was housed inside Prism Tower, so she made her way towards the landmark.

As she made her way to the entrance, a little girl ran past her, knocking Luna slightly off balance, "Clemont, will you hurry up already?" Pikachu's ears pricked up, that meant… "Come on, big brother, we don't want to…" the young girl trailed off as she looked up and saw Pikachu, perched on Luna's shoulder, "Pikachu?" the electric mouse jumped down into the girls arms and smiled, nuzzling her face, "Hey Clemont, guess whose here?" a second blonde character who was panting heavily and clearly out of breath, appeared behind the girl,

"Did we really have to run like that? Wait, is that…" Pikachu smiled and sparked his cheeks, "It is, hi again Pikachu. Huh, hold on, where is Ash?" Clemont asked, suddenly realising his trainer wasn't with him but a girl and a Pichu were instead, "Hi there, I'm Clemont,"

"My names Bonnie and this is Dedenne, look whose back Dedenne?" Bonnie said, opening her satchel up and releasing a small, round, orange mouse-like Pokémon. Luna, having never seen one of them before, pulled out her Pokédex and scanned it, **Dedenne, the Antenna Pokémon. Dedenne communicates long distance with other Dedenne by sending radio waves through its antenna-like whiskers.** "So, who exactly are you and why do you have Pikachu?" Luna looked at the girl, unsure of how to answer, when suddenly, they heard the engine of a giant ship fly above them, "Woah! What was that? Do you think it was an alien spaceship?"

Luna shook her head and threw Pidgeot's Pokéball in the air, she had a pretty rough idea of what it was, "Wait, let us go too! We can help you out!" Bonnie pleaded, grabbing Luna's hand, Pikachu looked at Clemont who nodded, Luna caught the motion out of the corner of her eye and smiled, patting Pidgeot's back, "Yay yay! Come on big brother, climb aboard," Bonnie pushed her older brother on behind Luna and she clambered on in the front.

They followed the sound of the engine all the way to Camphrier Town, Luna returned Pidgeot and the three kids crept closer and watched, Luna recognised one of the characters from yesterday's encounter and gritted her teeth, "That guy," she pointed at Night Crawler, "I don't get him, we were about to battle and then, when she attacks me, he saves me. What's up with that?" Clemont shook his head, he had never seen any of these people before, why were they here?

"Braviary, use Aerial Ace!" Luna turned and found herself and Pikachu slammed into a tree, Bonnie, Clemont and Pichu all ducked behind the bushes, "Now use -"

"What are you doing? Those three aren't your focus!" shouted Night Crawler, flying above him, "Finding the Pokémon is, leave them!" again Luna was filled with confusion, what was with this guy? Dark Raven glared at him, but flew back into the sky. Once they were alone, Night Crawler hissed at him, "Why did you do that? That was totally unnecessary! You know those two are my friends!" Dark Raven sniggered at his companion and flew to the west. They landed in the berry fields, which was home to many Flabébé, 'I'm going to do this capture, if I can find a white flowered Flabébé,' Night Crawler thought, a small smile tugging at his lips. He set his sight on finding the Fairy type Pokémon when suddenly, a Thunderbolt made close contact with his feet, "What the -"

Luna, Clemont, Bonnie and the three Pokémon had followed them to the berry fields, Luna wanted to battle Night Crawler, fair and square. She wanted to see what his game was, "Hey Night Crawler, let's battle. We never got the chance to yesterday, Cottonee, let's go!" she shouted, the Grass/Fairy type appeared, normally she wouldn't battle but in cases such as these, she would, she turned her attention to Clemont and Bonnie, "You guys take care of the other guy, Pikachu and Pichu, go with them," the two Electric Pokémon nodded and sprinted off.

Night Crawler grinned, "How about we make this more interesting? Why don't we have a double battle?" in a weird way, he had missed battling, "Galvantula, Frillish, let's go!" out came two Pokémon.

Both of which Luna had never seen before, she pulled out her Pokédex and scanned Frillish first, **Frillish, the Floating Pokémon. Frillish numbs its opponents with its poison as it binds its victim with its thin, veil-like tentacles.** "But its a different colour to the one on the Pokédex," she mumbled to herself, she then scanned the second Pokémon, **Galvantula, the EleSpider Pokémon and the evolved form of Joltik. Galvantula captures its enemies using its electrically-charged threads.** 'So Galvantula is the evolved form of Joltik, huh,' she thought to herself, "A Bug/Electric type and a Water/Ghost type, interesting mix," she said. Suddenly Joltik popped herself out of her Pokéball, ready for battle, even now Luna couldn't get over why she did that, "Are you sure Joltik?" she nodded and readied herself, "Alright then, Cottonee, use Leech Seed and Joltik, Electroweb!" Luna's palm turned to face Night Crawler who was grinning,

"Galvantula, dogde it. Frillish, use Haze!" he shouted, watching his Pokémon use the command, he then turned away from the battle because in the left corner of his eye, he spotted a Flabébé, he fired his canon, freezing the white flowered Flabébé, 'Yes!' he mentally said, but he was also feeling guilty, "Transport target, now!"

"Rodger Night Crawler!" and a massive vehicle appeared, nearly running Luna down, the back of the truck opened up and Flabébé became encased inside a glass container and floated inside the vehicle,

She was surprised, but more angry then anything, "Hey! You cheat! What about our -"

"Galvantula, Electroweb and Frillish, Night Shade!" he shouted quickly, tossing Flygon's Pokéball up and mounting the Ground/Dragon type Pokémon, taking to the sky. He watched as Frillish's move hit Cottonee, damaging her and sending her back into Joltik, allowing Galvantula's move to trap the two of them under an electrocuting web, "Well done you two," he was about to return them both when he saw an angered Luna, racing towards him, "Galvantula, String Shot!" Luna was thrown back into a tree, stuck, "Flygon, let's go! Galvantula, Frillish, return," and he flew away.

Luna, who was now bound to a tree, was struggling to free herself from her binds, "Luna?!" that was Clemont! He raced over to her, along with a bound Bonnie, Pikachu, Pichu and Dedenne, "What happened?" he asked and he tried to release her, she explained the story through gritted teeth, "That happened to us. We had Dark Raven against a tree, when suddenly he shouted for Skorupi to use String Shot, making everyone except me useless,"

Bonnie was wriggling around on the floor, trying to get herself free, "Big brother, can't you do something apart from yap?"

Clemont pushed his glasses further onto his face and gave a small laugh, "Hm hm hm hm, I thought you'd never ask. The future is now, thanks to science, Clemontic gear on! I thought we would encounter a situation precisely like this one, that's why I created my newest invention, I call it "The Ultimate Cutter that can Cut through anything" device," from his backpack, he pulled a large mechanical pair of scissors out which had a bar on the handle, saying the amount of power,

Luna looked at Pikachu whose eyes were gleaming, she then turned to look at Bonnie who had her eyes closed, "You really need to work on names," she was clearly unimpressed by the name and so was Dedenne. Luna finally turned to Pichu who was looking sceptical,

Clemont attached the scissors to Luna's threads, "As you can see, the device is very similar to a pair of regular scissors, but thanks to my expertise, this pair of scissors can cut through anything, power on!" unfortunately, the device began to jolt and jitter and then BANG! The machine exploded in the three kids faces, "So close to perfection, yet so far away," he moaned.

Luna looked at Bonnie's hair and giggled, pointing at it. There was a bright side to the scientists invention, it had freed them all of their binds. The three humans decided to head back to Lumiose City, when suddenly Luna remembered she was supposed to meet Professor Sycamore, Bonnie told her they could take her to his lab, she thanked her and they raced towards his laboratory, with Clemont trailing behind. Luna opened the door and shouted for the professor,

They heard a yawn and walked towards it, "Oh hello kids, what can I do for you? It's nice to see you again Pikachu, Bon -" Sycamore did a double take, he recognised Ash's partner anywhere, "Is Ash not with you?" Luna grimaced, she knew this had been coming. She told them all to take a seat and she explained his mysterious disappearance, "Oh I see," the professor said, lost for words, "Am I to take it that you are Luna?" she nodded, "I assume Professor Oak sent you to retrieve this," he held up a Key Stone and a Mega Stone, a Sceptilite to be precise and handed it to her,

"Thanks Professor," she said, shaking his hand and rushing to the door,

"Hey! Wait for us!" cried Bonnie, sprinting after her, leaving her brother to trail behind. Luna explained that she had to go back to Kanto with Pikachu and Pichu and she gave the little girl a number in which they could get in contact with her, "Your so pretty, your a keeper, will you please look after my brother?" Luna glanced at Pikachu and smiled sheepishly, as Bonnie got down on one knee. Suddenly she was grabbed by a large Aipom looking arm and dragged from sight,

Clemont, who was running from Luna's view, scolded his little sister, "Bonnie! I've told you so many times to stop that!" she shrugged and he released her from his grip. The three walked back to the airport where the flight to Kanto was boarding, Luna waved goodbye, when Clemont shouted, "We never got your name!"

"It's Luna," she said and disappeared from sight, taking her seat next to the window.


	5. Confrontation and a Battle

'Seriously, what is with that girl? She's so persistent, kind of reminds me of myself,' Ash thought to himself, removing his leather jacket and hanging it up in the wardrobe. He took his goggles off and placed them, along with his canon on the table, "Flareon, come on out," he had formed a strong bond with the Fire type and he enjoyed her company. KNOCK KNOCK! "Come in," Ash said, stroking the female's coat gently. It was Luca again. Frankly, Ash didn't want anything to do with the kid, not after he had purposefully attacked Clemont and Bonnie, "What do you want, Luca?" tonight's tone was slightly different to last night's tone Ash had used,

Luca smiled slyly, "J wants us up in the control room," he watched Ash push himself off of the bed and walk out of his room, Luca followed him, "So, I see your getting close with Flareon, am I right?" Ash merely nodded and continued walking, Luca sighed deeply and clamped a hand on the black haired boys shoulder, "Look I know you don't like me, but you had better learn to respect me," Ash gritted his teeth and grabbed the blonde boys hand, throwing it off him, "Don't get smart with me kid, you have no idea who your dealing with," he snarled, running into Ash, pinning him against the wall.

Ash kicked him in the stomach, forcing Luca back, the blue eyed boy and the brown eyed boy clashed again. Suddenly, two of J's "goon squad" came round the corner, "What the -" the one with dark green hair shouted, telling his partner to get the commander, "Break it up, you two," he tried prying them apart but it was no good. 'J is going to throttle me for doing this, but needs must,' from his pocket, he produced two remote controls and flicked a buzzer, causing the two ten year olds to collapse and cry in pain,

"What in the world is going on here?" the henchman turned round to see J, marching towards them, "Kevin, what is the meaning of this?" the henchman known as Kevin, explained the situation and grabbed the two kids by the scruffs of their neck, shaking them, "I see… Send them both back to their rooms, I'll see to them individually," and J turned on her heel and walked away.

* * *

Luna headed straight for Oak's lab with the Sceptilite and the Key Stone, Pikachu and Pichu were bouncing on her shoulder, "Professor?" she called, causally opening the doors to the laboratory, a voice answered but it wasn't Samuel's, it was too young. Suddenly, Tracey appeared from the room upstairs, "Oh hiya Tracey, is Professor Oak around?" he merely pointed over to the room on her left, she mouthed "Thank you" and knocked gently on the door, "Professor? I got the two stones you were after," but who she saw standing next to him shocked her greatly, "Mom! Delia! What are you both doing here?" Pikachu hopped into his trainers mothers arms and Pichu climbed on top of Luna's head,

Rebecca explained that she had asked Professor Oak to send someone on a quest to retrieve the stones and as Oak had booked her a flight to Kalos anyway… "Okay then, why don't we battle? Mega Evolution style," Luna said with a cheeky grin, Delia was shocked. Rebecca had told her so much about her daughter, in a way, Luna reminded her of Ash. Samuel inputted that it would be a wonderful experience to see how the bond between people and Pokémon grew through Mega Evolution, so Rebecca nodded, "Cool, can we use the field outside, Professor?" he nodded, "Wicked… Tracey? Will you be the referee?" Luna called, the boy ran into the room and nodded, walking outside.

He was quickly joined by Pikachu, Pichu, Delia, Professor Oak and the two opponents who took their sides, Luna was on the right and Rebecca, the left, "This battle will be between Luna of Pallet Town and Rebecca of Pallet Town, each side may use only one Pokémon, the match will be over when either sides Pokémon are unable to battle and begin!"

"Pidgeot, let's go!" shouted Luna, tossing the Bird Pokémon's Pokéball into the air, releasing him. He smiled as he flew around in the air,

"I choose you, Sceptile!" Luna knew it. Sceptile had been her mothers first Pokémon, Rebecca had chosen her when she had started on her journey. Rebecca was originally from Rustboro City in the Hoenn region, she took a breath and smiled, "Okay here goes nothing, Sceptile, Mega Evolve!"

Sceptile became bathed in a bright white light, making everyone except Luna and Pidgeot shield their eyes. The two of them watched as her head crests became more pointed, the yellow seeds down her spine grew in size, with the seeds closest to her tail turning red and orange in colour, the leaves on Sceptile's wrists became more pointed. Her tail grew in length and a red stinger appeared at the tip of the tail, on her chest and shoulders, plates of leaves appeared similar to that of her tail. After the light faded, Delia gasped, 'Sceptile looks amazing,' she thought to herself, Professor Oak and Tracey's mouth dropped open in awe too, "She is a beauty Rebecca," Delia shouted, holding Pikachu close in her arms.

Luna smiled warmly and winked at her mother, "Yeah, she is pretty cool, but that won't help in this battle, Pidgeot, let's show them how strong our bond is, Mega Evolve!" she moved her ring up so it brushed her lips, then she swung her hand round her head and finally, straightened her hand up to the sky.

Again Pidgeot became bathed in a luminous glow. Pidgeot's body grew in length and size, his wings became noticeably longer and broader, the crest on his head became more elaborate with an extending mane of yellow feathers, accompanied with a streamer-like red plume. Pidgeot also obtained a feather projecting from the front and a highlight on the side of his crest which was also red in colour. His wingtips and tail feathers became bordered with blue and his irises were red.

Pichu who was sitting next to Professor Oak, smiled. She had always admired Pidgeot, he was the Pokémon she looked up to, almost as a father figure, that was because after Luna, he was the second face she saw after hatching. "Good luck to both of you!" Delia shouted, tearing her from her thoughts.

Rebecca curtsied, "You may have the first move, darling,"

Luna flicked a strand of her black hair from her eyes and Pikachu could see a glint of determination in her eyes, "Okay, you heard the boss Pidgeot. Aerial Ace," she watched as the Bird Pokémon flew at great speed towards Sceptile, Rebecca simply stood there. Luna knew that Flying type moves were super effective on Grass types. The attack hit but it didn't seem to do much damage, "What?" Luna stood there in disbelief,

Rebecca shook her head with a smile, "You seem to be forgetting that Mega Sceptile is a Grass and Dragon type... Use Attract,"

Delia looked at Samuel in confusion, she glanced over at Luna, 'I wonder if she's got a plan up her sleeve,' naturally she did.

"Pidgeot! You okay?" he spoke and took to the sky, he was very confused though, "Double Team!" and ten Pidgeot's appeared. Even though Pidgeot was still recovering from Sceptile's previous move, he still performed his own perfectly,

"Dragon Pulse, let's go!" Rebecca shouted, pointing at her daughter, Sceptile positioned her attack towards the Pidgeot on the left, but it was a fake, "Keep firing until you hit the real one,"

'Yes, she's doing exactly what I want her to do,' Luna thought to herself, "Okay Pidgeot, let's wrap this up with Brave Bird," Pidgeot, now fully recovered from Attract, tucked his wings in and charged towards Sceptile, who was thrown back into a nearby tree, thanks to Dragon Pulse making contact with its fakes and knocking sense into him,

Delia, who had been engrossed in the battle, turned to Professor Oak in confusion, "I thought Brave Bird inflicted damage on the user as well?" the Professor too, was a little confused, as was Pikachu.

"You see Ms Ketchum, when Pidgeot Mega Evolve's, Brave Bird no longer inflicts damage on him, instead, the damage is doubled for the opponent," Luna said, briefing the lady and Professor. Sceptile was still standing, "Okay, take this, Pidgeot, use…" but Luna trailed off.

 _Suddenly, she saw J, standing in front of her and next to Luna was Night Crawler, she was standing in a control room and J was pacing back and forth, "Now, you both have a mission tomorrow, set in Hoenn. You are both to find a Castform, as I'm sure you know already, Castform have different forms, we need to capture two, Fire and Water. Night Crawler, your to find a Water Castform and Dark Raven, your job is to find a Fire Castform, naturally, this also means that you will be on separate missions and therefore, will be in different parts of Hoenn. Night Crawler, Rustboro City is your destination and Dark Raven, Lilycove City will be your stop. Do not draw attention to yourselves. Once you have captured Castform, report back to me, now get out of my sight!" J barked, Luna shook her head, it seriously ached…_

"Luna! Get Pidgeot out of there!" Luna shook her head, dazed, "Luna?!" Samuel shouted, 'What was wrong with the girl? Was she deaf?' Pichu ran over to her trainer and gave her a small electric shock,

Luna glared down at Pichu, "What did you do that for?" the baby Electric Pokémon pointed opposite her where Sceptile was just about to hit the Normal/Flying type, "Pidgeot, no! Get out of there!" but it was too late! Leaf Storm hit Pidgeot full on and sent him crashing to the ground, causing dust to fly up around him,

"Pidgeot is unable to battle, Sceptile wins and the victory goes to Rebecca!" Tracey shouted, holding his hand up on Rebecca's side,

"Wow Sceptile, awesome job! You were absolutely stunning out there!" Delia said, approaching Rebecca whilst Sceptile reverted back to her normal form, which took her a bit by surprise, "Oh goodness, I had no idea that Pokémon could change back to their original forms," she said. Then she noticed Luna who was knelt over Pidgeot, stroking his head, "Of course, Pidgeot was beautiful too," she walked over to them and helped Luna to her feet, "His Mega Evolution was so handsome,"

Luna thanked her and returned Pidgeot to his Pokéball and took it inside, Tracey followed her and he recharged Pidgeot for her. She turned to leave the lab, saying farewell to the three adults and taking the housekey from her mother, "See you at home," and she took off down the path. Pikachu jumped from Delia's arms and sprinted after the trainer, "Pikachu? Do you want to come with me?" the little Electric type nodded and jumped onto her left shoulder.

As soon as she arrived home, she changed into her Pikachu onesie and climbed up to her treehouse that was attached to the house, she sighed deeply, causing Pichu and Pikachu to look at her worriedly, they both curled up beside her and asked what was wrong, she tried to brush it off, saying that it wasn't important, but Pikachu gave her a certain look, clearly not buying the "not important" look, "Its just… Earlier, when I was battling Mom, I saw Night Crawler and J, its like I was…"

* * *

"Looking through her eyes," Luca finished. After receiving an electric shock from Kevin and a beating from J, he had returned to his room and was talking to his father, "It looked like a Pidgeot, I'm pretty sure it was that bratty girl. The same one I battled before over ownership of that Pichu," he snarled as he spoke about her. He and Ash still didn't have a name for her, his father remained silent.

This was the second complaint in two days, the first one had been from J. Luca's father was one of J's very best clients as he paid her more then her fair amount of money, but he was harbouring a big secret from Luca, "I'll see what I can do, son, I know the brats mother, so I might even pay her a visit in a few days, anyway, how's the new kid doing, what's his name, Ash?" Luca blew in annoyance. Ash frustrated him. He cared about his Pokémon and the well being of them, "Ah, forget about him, just concentrate on your mission tomorrow, speak to you soon son," and Luca's father signed off.

Luca placed his Pokégear on the table and laid back on the bed, deep in thought, he felt something nudge his arm, he turned to see Shuppet, a Pokémon he had had since an egg and his first Pokémon. Luca had found her after exploring his hometown, Eterna City, a few days before his tenth birthday, he had decided to keep her under his own will. She was one of two females on his team, but she was by far the weakest of Luca's team, she was his partner and he wouldn't change her for the world. He rubbed her head and she smiled, curling herself up closer to her trainer and falling asleep. Luca continued to stroke her until falling asleep himself.


	6. Castform Confusion

Luna had to get over to Rustboro City, but it wasn't fair to make Pidgeot fly all the way there, her mother had told her that Hoenn was south of Sinnoh, which was a hell of a way. It was 09:15. Luna was pulling her short black boots on when Claydol approached her, then something came to mind, "Claydol, could you take me to Rustboro City? Mom's got a few pictures of the place," Claydol nodded and floated away, picking up her bag, she grabbed Ariados's Pokéball as well and placed it in her pocket. Pikachu and Pichu had just finished their breakfast and were running around in the garden, "Pikachu! Pichu! Let's go!" Luna shouted, hoisting her bag onto her back, Pikachu sprung to her left shoulder and Pichu her right. Her mom had left early, apparently she had a meeting or something. Luna went to the TV stand and pulled the first drawer open, in there was a whole bunch of pictures from when her mom was a trainer, she found one of the pictures and showed it to Claydol. Then in a flash, the four of them disappeared.

* * *

Down in Lilycove City, May had just won her third ribbon. Max, her younger brother had been there to support her along with Drew, her old time rival. The green haired boy congratulated her and left. May and Max were about to depart themselves when suddenly, something flew over their heads. May pulled out her Pokédex and scanned the Pokémon, **Flygon, the Mystic Pokémon. Flygon is the evolved form of Vibrava. It's known as the desert spirit because of the song-like voice that emanates from the sandstorms it kicks up.** "There's someone on its back," Max exclaimed, pointing at the figure, he took off in pursuit, quickly followed by his sister.

Night Crawler looked down at the ground. Turned out J got the locations mixed up, the Water type Castform was in Lilycove City and the Fire type Castform was in Rustboro City, then he remembered May and Max. They were from Petalburg City, which was a quite a way from Lilycove City. He tried to relax but how could he? Suddenly, he spotted Castform, but in his normal form, he had to make it rain, "Frillish, use Rain Dance!" he shouted, throwing Frillish's Pokéball into the air, Frillish used his move and Castform morphed from its normal form into its rainy form, Castform hadn't noticed Night Crawler behind him, "Great, now just hold nice and still…" ZAP! "Alright! Transport target," he said into his earpiece, he heard one of J's men reply on the other end.

"That's horrible. How could he do that? May, do something!" Max whispered in anger, May looked down at her sibling, what could she do? She wasn't exactly Officer Jenny, "Fine, I'll stop him myself," he snatched one of May's Pokéballs from her belt and threw it, out popped Glaceon, "Hey! You can't do that! Who do you think you are anyway?"

Night Crawler recognised that voice anywhere, he turned round, sadness in his eyes to see Max and May "Look, I don't want any problems here," he said, backing away as one of J's trucks came flying past, Max was growling in anger, whilst May almost seemed afraid. Max ordered the Ice type to use Ice Beam on Flygon, leaving Night Crawler no choice but to fight back, "Flareon, use Ember," he said, releasing the pure Fire type. He knew that Fire moves were super effective on Ice types such as Glaceon, he had to get away before his friends got hurt.

* * *

Luna arrived at the Devon Corporation. She figured that that was the best place to start searching for a rainy Castform, but the only problem was that it was sunny and warm. She decided to call her mom's old friend from the Pokémon centre, "Professor Birch? Hi there," although she had never met the professor in person, he and her mother had been best friends since they were little, "I'm Luna Raymond, Rebecca Raymond's daughter," he smiled and nodded.

"You know, you look exactly like your mother, except obviously for your colouring," Luna giggled. It was true that she had her mom's looks, but her skin, eye and hair colour was a different subject altogether. She then told the professor a number which he could get in contact with her on, "I'll pass this on to May and Max… Say, isn't that Pikachu?" the man said, pointing at the yellow mouse Pokémon, 'That looks an awful lot like Ash's Pikachu,' but just before he could ask, there was a big explosion. "What in the world was that?" but Luna disconnected the call and ran outside.

She ran outside to see not Night Crawler, but the other goonba, riding a Braviary, then she spotted an Aggron, 'It has to belong to him,' she thought angrily, hiding behind one of the trees, as to make sure she wasn't spotted. "I've got to do something, I can't let him get his hands on a sunny form Castform," she whispered, trying to formulate a plan. Pikachu who was standing on the ground, jumped onto her shoulder and began to talk wildly, slightly scaring Pichu who was still on the floor, "Pikachu, calm down, I know you want to get even with him, but getting upset isn't going to do any good,"

"No, your so right, its not," sneered a voice which made her jump out of her skin in fright, it was Dark Raven! "Now, to take back what's rightfully mine!" he aimed his cannon at Pichu, transforming her to stone.

Luna gasped whilst Pikachu's cheeks began to spark madly in anger, "Pichu! No! What are you going to do with her?!" Luna shouted,

Dark Raven blew and sighed, "A Shiny, spikey eared Pichu is definitely worth its weight in gold, Aggron, Hyper Beam!" he ordered. The Steel/Rock type turned to face Luna and Pikachu who stood there, frozen in horror, he cackled and clicked his fingers, which signalled Aggron to use his attack.

Luna grabbed hold of Pikachu and hugged him tightly. She had heard a story when she had been staying at Brock's families for the night, she had been about five, meaning that Brock had been about ten. The story had been about a trainer who accidentally got hit by a Hyper Beam, he was unconscious for about two days and was placed in the top Pokémon centre, that was located in the Rohana region. Luna shuddered, the story had spooked her and Brock so much that they had slept in the same room. She closed her eyes and placed a protective hand around Pikachu's head… "Bronzong, Protect now!" Luna and Pikachu's eyes both bolted open to see none other than the second goonba, Night Crawler, hovering above them on Flygon. "So this is what your up to? J's not going to be impressed," he said, with a dangerous glint shining in his eyes, "Lucky for you, I caught both Castform's, now, let's get out of here!"

Dark Raven growled at him, then turned his head back to where Luna and Pikachu were still standing, "Fine, we will finish this another day," he warned in a threatening tone, "Sir, returning to base," he said into his headpiece, flying away.

Luna collapsed to the ground in shock, 'How could she had let this happen and to the baby of the family?' she rubbed her eyes and Pikachu shocked her, "Hey! That hurt!" he started pointing at the sky and pointing, "Huh, you want to get her back?" Luna questioned. Pikachu nodded and sprinted off in the direction that Night Crawler and Dark Raven had flown in, "Pikachu, wait! I think I might have a friend that can help, Claydol, I choose you!" she shouted, throwing Claydol's Pokéball in the air, "Claydol, I need you to get us on board Hunter J's ship, you think you can do that?" her question was answered as Claydol's body began to glow and in a flash, he, his trainer and Pikachu were gone.


	7. Rescuing Baby

Ash had retreated to his room and had removed his jacket, 'What was Luca's problem? Why was he constantly trying to get rid of that girl?' Ash though to himself, then he remembered how J had tried to kill _him_ on numerous occasions, "Flareon, let's go and check on the Castform's," he said, petting the Fire type and pushing himself off the bed.

* * *

"Uh, I don't think I'll ever get the hang of teleportation," moaned Luna, clutching her head as a dizzy spell settled among her, she placed Pikachu on the ground and thanked Claydol, she then pulled out a second Pokéball and Ariados appeared, "I think we would have a better chance of finding Pichu if we split up; Ariados, you go to the left, Claydol, the right, I'll go this way and Pikachu, you go that way, OK? If you see J, her two goonba's or her goon squad, attack at will, meet back here in ten minutes… let's go," and the four of them took off down their paths.

* * *

J was standing in one of the holding rooms and was shortly joined by Ash, who was accompanied by Flareon, "Kevin told me that you apprehended the two Castform's, is that correct?" he nodded, ashamed. J grabbed his chin and twisted it up so she could see his eyes, fortunately, he had his goggles still on, "I'm proud of you, brat and you can only get better," suddenly the door opened and in walked Luca, who was carrying a third stone statue, "What is that?" she released her grip and moved her fingers over the bar, freeing the Pokémon down to their midsection.

What none of them knew was that they were being watched, "Doesn't that Pichu belong to that girl?" Ash asked, knowing that it was, Luca smiled evily and moved the bar on the Fire type Castform's container, "Why did you capture her? She wasn't your target," Ash said in anger,

"What's it to you? Any extra Pokémon we catch will be placed in the magazine,"

"While Dark Raven is correct, I would like to know what happened to your mission, you were supposed to capture a Castform, but instead, I hear you decided to goof off and catch something that wasn't your target, why may I ask?" J asked with a hint of evil entering her voice, Ash backed away to the door and noticed that it was open on ajar, he quickly excused himself, leaving J and Luca alone.

'Why have a got a sinking feeling about these intruders?' Ash thought to himself, "I've got to find them before anyone else does," and took off to the left, Flareon close behind him.

* * *

Luna felt as though she had ran down the same corridor twenty times, everything looked the same, she finally fell upon where she and the Pokémon had first split up, she was quickly joined by Pikachu who took his place on her shoulder, shaking his head sadly, "Don't worry Pikachu, Claydol and Ariados might have found something," as she said that, Claydol appeared in front of her, also with no luck. Ariados, however, came scuttling along and motioned for them all to follow him, "Awesome. Ariados must have found something," they peered round a corner and saw J and two of her goons, carrying Dark Raven out of the holding room, Luna watched in confusion, "What is going on?" suddenly, a hand clamped round her mouth,

"Bronzong, use Hypnosis on all of them," and the Steel/Psychic Pokémon used its command, its eyes began to glow multicoloured, releasing circles from its body, hitting the three Pokémon and Luna, placing them into a trance, "Follow me quickly," he said. He led them to his room and closed the door, then he tied Luna's hands behind her back, walking over to the bathroom door and slamming it loudly, waking them up from their trance's,

"Huh? What the -" the long black haired trainer tried to move her hands, but to no avail, "You," her eyes eventually fell upon Night Crawler, who was standing by the main door,

He shushed her, placing his hand over her mouth, "Be quiet, if you want Pichu back, you've got to trust me, I know its difficult for you to do that but I can help you get Pichu out of here, okay?"

Luna couldn't believe her ears or eyes, she was agreeing with a crooks plan, she looked down at Pikachu, with unsure eyes. He glanced at the boy and so did Luna, 'He seems familiar,' she thought to herself, "Okay, you got yourself a deal,"

Unfortunately, there was one part of the plan that Night Crawler hadn't told her, 'She's going to hate me for this,' and he aimed his cannon at Claydol and then at Ariados, Luna gasped and ran towards him in anger, "Bronzong, Hypnosis," and the Bronze Bell Pokémon emitted the multicoloured circles in Luna's direction, allowing Night Crawler to turn his best friend to stone as well, 'Sorry buddy,' he then told Luna to follow him. He led her back to the holding room and slammed the door, awakening Luna from her trance,

Luna shook her in confusion, "What the… What's going on?" she said as Night Crawler freed Pikachu, "Pikachu! Thank goodness. Where are the…" she trailed off when she saw her team inbedded in stone, "Claydol! Ariados!" then her eyes settled upon Night Crawler who was about to release Pichu,

He moved his fingers over the female Pokémon's case and picked her up, gently, "There we go, little one, now here's your -" but Night Crawler fell to the floor,

"That's for turning my team to stone!" Luna yelled, holding her fist in pain, she had never hit someone before, but sometimes, needs must, Pichu jumped onto the floor and stood in front of the boy, "Move aside, Pichu," but she refused to move, "What's with you?" the boy began to move and pulled himself up, "Pichu, why are you protecting…" but then, she realised. She watched him move his fingers over the bars on Ariados and Claydol's containers, freeing them both from their stony structures.

"Remind me never to help you again, ow, you sure can pack a punch," Night Crawler chuckled, rubbing his chin. Thankfully, the girl hadn't gone for his goggles, "Now, do yourself a favour and get out of here," he said, taking her shoulders and pushing her into a corner, along with her Pokémon and Pikachu, he then took hold of Pikachu's cheeks and stared deep into his eyes, "You look after her… Buddy," he whispered, making the Electric Pokémon double look at him. "There is one more thing you can do for me," Luna looked up at him, "Ariados, use String Shot on me," Luna's mouth fell open, "Just do it," so Ariados bound his arms to his body and the boy thanked him, causing Luna to stare at him in utter disbelief,

BANG BANG! "Night Crawler? Are you in there?" that was Luca.

Luna watched the boy mouth to her to get out and she nodded, "Claydol," she turned to face him and he whisked her and the Pokémon away.

Once they were gone, Ash fell to the floor and pretended to be unconscious, Luca entered the room to see his prize gone and his enemy lying on the floor, "What in Arecus happened? Where is that Pichu?" then suddenly, J and Kevin appeared, "Sir, I don't know what happened, but its obvious that Night Crawler had -"

"Shut up," J shouted, smacking him across the face, "I don't care what happened here, just be lucky none of the merchandise got away," she glanced down at Ash's body.

He moved slowly, sitting up on his knees, "Uh, my aching head," he said, gently rubbing his temples, "J? Kevin? How long have you both been standing there?"

J walked over to him, pulling him to his feet and wrapped her fingers around his shirt collar, "What happened?"

He shook his head, "I don't know, I was ambushed. After I left you and Dark Raven, I was about to head back to my room when I remembered he brought the camera in here," Ash pointed over the huntress's shoulder at Luca and to where the camera was sitting next to the Fire Castform, "Then everything went black and…" but J had heard enough, she released her grasp, slowly dropping him to the floor where he landed on his feet,

"Kevin, escort Night Crawler and Dark Raven back to their rooms, any trouble, you know what to do," and she turned on her heel, leaving the males alone.

"Sir!" he said, standing to attention as his boss left his sight, "Right, come on, you two," he grabbed Luca's top and threw him out of the door, Ash followed behind and closed the door.

* * *

Claydol teleported his trainer to the outside of her house, she returned him and Ariados to their Pokéballs and stepped inside, her mother was watching TV and stood up when she saw her daughter, "Luna?" her daughter didn't answer, instead she went straight upstairs. Rebecca watched her disappear from sight and shrugged, returning to the sofa.

Luna changed into her Water type and Fire type pyjamas, then she climbed up to her treehouse, she wanted to be alone. 'Who was that boy? Why did he help me? What did he say to Pikachu?' all these thoughts were flying around in her head. Then, she felt something push her, she glanced round to see Pikachu and Pichu, both standing there, "Hey you two," Pikachu sat on her left whilst Pichu sat in her lap. They stared up at the sky, lost in a daze. It was beginning to get late and Pichu had fallen asleep in Luna's lap, she carefully picked her up and placed her in her Jigglypuff house, covering her with a small pink blanket, Pikachu watched her with a smile, "There, she's settled for the night," Luna said as she returned to Pikachu's side. "Ash is still out there," she said to herself, rubbing her eyes, Pikachu jumped to her shoulder and wiped a tear from her cheek, "Thanks," she scratched him between the ears, which made his cheeks spark happily, she sighed and stared up at the star filled sky.

* * *

Ash placed his hands behind his head and glanced up at the ceiling, he was happy but sad, 'Thank goodness that girl got away without getting caught, Pikachu seems to be really happy with her,' he thought, half smiling, half frowning,

Then he heard banging coming from next door and a shout, "Please, stop!" that was Luca's voice, no question about it. Ash sprung from the bed and exited his room, he was met by J's "goon squad" who were desperately trying to get into the room, when they opened it, they saw a man. A man with a Pokéball, held tight in his hands and Luca, flinching with fear in the corner, "Father, please. I'm sorry," Ash stood there in shock as J's men pried the older man away from the trembling blonde,

As he left the room, Ash walked over to Luca and put his hand on his shoulder reassuringly, "You okay?" Luca responded by pulling the black haired boy into a hug, "Its going to be okay," Ash whispered, holding Luca tight and twisting round to see the doorway empty.


	8. The Heatmor at the Moor

After not eating last night, Luna woke with her stomach growling, she headed downstairs, neither her mom nor Delia were there, but there was a note taped to the front door, she pulled it off and red it,

 _Hi darling,_

 _I'm sorry sweetheart, but I've got another meeting today and I also need someone to go to the Unova region and catch a Heatmor, its for business. There are plane tickets in the drawer that will take you to Nuvema Town, from there, head for the Moor of Icirrus. Nuvema Town is in the southeastern part of Unova, you need to get to the northwestern part, that's where you'll find the moor. I can't help you anymore than that._

 _Be careful._

 _Love Mom_

Luna placed the note on the stairs, fortunately, she had been to Unova and so, she knew the region pretty well, unfortunately, she also knew that the two locations were opposite each other, she wouldn't be able to walk there. Then she remembered Cilan, maybe he could help her out. She decided to call him as soon as she reached Nuvema Town, she quickly got herself dressed and grabbed a piece of fruit off of the counter, "Pikachu! Pichu! You two ready?" she hollered up the stairs. Suddenly, two yellow fluff balls came tumbling down, Luna stopped them before they impacted the floor, "I'll take that as a yes," she said with a grin. The two Electric types perched themselves on her shoulder as she went to the drawer, where she found the two plane tickets, "So, its back to Unova…" and she grabbed Deino, Dewgong and Pidgeot's Pokéballs, as she flew out of the house.

* * *

Ash was up and dressed way before 9:00, which was kind of abnormal for him, his mind was still replaying the scene from last night and he had questions flying around, 'How did Luca's father get onboard? Was he mad because of what his son was doing?' so many questions with no one to answer them. He left his room, Flareon by his side and knocked on Luca's door, he heard something rattle, "Luca? It's Ash. Are you okay in there?" at first, there was no reply, but after a minute, Luca mumbled, "Luca, if you ever want to talk, I'm always here to listen… Look, I'm going to head up to the control room, I'll see you up there?" Luca answered weakly, causing Ash to sigh and look down at his Pokémon, "Well, there isn't any more I can do," Flareon nodded and ran to the end of the corridor, where she came face to face with Kevin,

"Night Crawler, do you have a moment?" Ash nodded and walked with him into a quiet, secluded room, "I don't know what kind of game your playing, but be careful," Ash tried to act as though he didn't know what the man was talking about, but Kevin, being J's second in command, could tell he was lying, "Don't even try it. I'm going to say this and I'm going to say it only once, don't get caught. You play with fire, you might just get burnt," and he walked away, leaving Ash and Flareon alone.

Ash scratched his hat and shrugged, he wasn't expecting that, especially not from Kevin. He then made his way to the control room to find J and that guy that had attacked Luca the previous night, "Ah, Night Crawler, there you are. Night Crawler, this is Frank, Frank's known for specialising in Fire type Pokémon, he will also be helping us today…" it was only then that she noticed Luca wasn't in the room, "Where in the name of Arecus is Dark Raven?" thankfully, he showed up just as she said that. "Now, a new client has been in contact with me, she wants us to find a Venipede,"

Ash cringed, Venipede's were natives to the Unova region, Unova was also Iris and Cilan's home region. "So the plan today is, Night Crawler, you'll be with me in recovering the Pokémon and Dark Raven and Frank, you will keep watch and drive away any unwanted visitors, is that clear?" she eyed Luca with an evil stare and watched him squirm, much to her delight. Ash knew she would do something like that, put Luca and his dad together, that was one of the many reasons why he hated the woman. Suddenly the door flew open and in walked Kevin, "Ah, Kevin, set a course for Icirrus City in the Unova region,"

"Sir!" and he found his seat and started tapping in the coordinates. Ash walked over to the window and began to daydream, whilst Luca was sitting in his seat, with Shuppet perched on his head.

* * *

"Ah, the Unova region. Good to be back," Luna exclaimed as she stepped off of the plane, Pikachu who was sitting on her right shoulder, glanced at her questioningly, "Oh right, of course. You see Pikachu, me, Pichu and the team traveled here and competed in the Unova league, we came fourth place," Luna was smiling brightly. Then she remembered something, "Deino, come on out," she tossed one of her Pokéballs into the air and released the dual type Pokémon, "Remember this place?" Deino nodded and rubbed her head against Luna's leg affectionately,

"Um, excuse me?" Luna turned to see a dark skinned girl, standing behind her, "Is that your Deino?" the black haired girl nodded, "Can I pet it?" Luna nodded a second time, "Wow, she's a real cutie!" the strange girl cooed, rubbing Deino's head, which she loved. "You are so lucky to own a Dragon type," Luna did a double take, the girl finally turned her attention towards her. Luna's sweat dropped, but gave a sheepish smile,

"Iris, don't bother the young lady," Luna peered over the girls shoulder to see a very friendly face, "I'm sure this girl was enjoying her visit to Nuvema Town, the sweet smell of genius is clearly present in this town," the boy stopped behind his friend and spotted Luna, "Well, its been a long time, young Luna," he said with beaming smile, he gave her a small bow, which made her blush slightly,

'At least I'm controlling my embarrassment better then when I first met him,' Luna thought. When she had first met him, he had done the same, but she had giggled uncontrollably and her face had changed to the colour of a Tamato berry, which had been highly embarrassing, "Hi Cilan, no long time no see," she said, giving him a small curtsie which made his smile widen.

Iris looked between the two of them, was she missing something? She cleared her throat loudly, bringing their attention back to her, "Oh sorry, Luna, this is Iris, she wants to be a Dragon master," Luna nodded, now understanding why she had approached her in the first place, "Iris, this is Luna, she battled me a while ago for a badge and she won,"

Iris snorted, "So she wasn't like Ash, who battled you, Chili and Cress?" she laughed at the end, but it died down when she noticed Luna's expression, "Something wrong?" but before Luna could answer, they heard the sound of a ship, fly over them, "Woah! I hear it, but I can't see it!" Iris yelled, grabbing hold of a Pokémon that appeared from nowhere, as the noise died down, she turned to the Pokémon, "Axew, you okay?" the Dragon type nodded. Iris blew a sigh of relief and turned back to Cilan and Luna, it was only then that she noticed she had two Electric type Pokémon perched on both of her shoulders, "Hey Cilan, doesn't this look like…" Cilan began to study the larger electric mouse,

"Sweet poffin pastries! It's the very same!" Cilan exclaimed, in shock, "Luna, do you happen to know who this Pikachu belongs to?" she nodded and briefly explained the story of Ash's disappearance, "I see, so not a pleasant flavour at all then,"

Iris, on the other hand was less sympathetic and merely tutted, "That's just like Ash, he is such a little kid," Luna looked at her, as did the Pokémon, "What?" Cilan gave her a small glare,

Luna tried to brush it off and returned to the base of the topic, "Look, we don't have time for squabbling right now," she said, trying to cool everyone off, "I've got to get to the Moor of Icirrus, are you guys going to help me out or not?"

Cilan placed his hand on his chest and tilted his head, "A real gentleman never lets a lady go into battle on her own, I'm in," she blushed again, a bit harder this time though, "Iris, care to accompany us?" he said, extending his hand for her to take. She pushed it away and huffed, walking past him, "That normally means a yes," he smiled as he and Luna followed suit.

Suddenly, they saw four figures fly through the air, "Woah! What was that?" Cilan said, bolting his head upright. In the air above them was a Salamence, Flygon, Braviary and Hydreigon and there was someone riding each one of them. "Who are they?"

"No time for questions, Pidgeot, let's go!" Luna shouted, throwing Pidgeot's Pokéball up and releasing him into the air, "You two, have either of you got a Flying or Dragon type that you can ride on?" Iris nodded and released her Dragonite, "Okay, Cilan, hop on," she said, holding her hand out for the connoisseur to take, he took it and pulled himself onto Pidgeot's back, wrapping his hands tightly around Luna's waist. "Follow my lead," she said, turning to Iris and Axew, who both nodded, she gently kicked Pidgeot's side and he took to the sky, startling poor Cilan.

* * *

Luca knew that they were nearing the Moor and went lower, landing on the outskirts with Hydreigon, J lowered down too, "Remember, keep anyone at bay, kill them if you must, but keep them from entering the Moor, got it?" Luca nodded and saluted, watching his boss take to the sky,

"Oi son! Son!" Frank shouted as he dismounted his boys Pokémon, "Don't screw this up," he glared at Luca, daggers in his eyes. Suddenly, the trees around them began to blow and sand flew up into their faces, "Ah! What is going on here?"

"Three kids, who are going to stop you!" shouted an unknown female voice from above, Luca looked up to see a girl, riding a Dragonite and a boy riding a Pidgeot, Luca studied the Bird Pokémon and then, he spotted a necklace draped around its neck, it was the same necklace that the pesky girls Pidgeot wore, "Cilan, you take the older guy, I got the small kid," but Luca returned Hydreigon and took off running, "Where you going? Not scared, are you?" Iris taunted, landing next to Cilan.

Luca knew they were merely creating a diversion, he had to find the other brat and fast, thankfully, he flicked the side of his goggles and zoned in on her movements and whereabouts, causing his blue eyes to flicker wickedly.

Meanwhile, Luna was still trying to wrap her head around why J and her cronies where up near the Moor, unless they too, where after a Heatmor, Pikachu and Pichu were both perched on her shoulder and were glancing around, checking to make sure the cost was clear before they ran, "Pika," Pikachu said, Luna assumed that meant the cost was clear, but before they could move, a Dragon Pulse hit them, throwing them in the air, "Pika pikachu," the larger mouse Pokémon had flown further then Luna and Pichu and ran over to them,

Luca watched the kids below him, "You really shouldn't be snooping around here,"

Luna bolted her head up, "Yeah and you shouldn't be stealing Pokémon!" she snarled, joined by Pikachu and Pichu, "Deino, let's go!"

"Okay then, come on out -" but instead of Chesnaught appearing, Hydreigon popped herself out of her Pokéball and growled menacingly,

Luna flipped open her Pokédex, saying, "Whose that Pokémon?" she glanced down at Deino, who was bearing her teeth at the Dark/Dragon type, 'That's rather odd, she never does that,' Luna thought turning to study her Pokédex, **Hydreigon, the Brutal Pokémon and the evolved form of Zweilous. Hydreigon believes that anything that moves is its opponent, viciously attacking with its three heads.** "Wait a minute, isn't Zweilous the evolved form of Deino?" Luna asked to no one in particular, Pikachu nodded, "So that means…" the black haired trainer trailed off as she saw her Pokémon's expression, she was mad, no, mad was a polite way to put it, she was furious.

Luca watched Deino and then, turned his gaze back to his own Pokémon, sniggering, "Well, well, well, this is interesting. It seems as though Deino and Hydreigon know each other, is that right girl?" he petted the female gently, she growled, glaring back at Deino,

Luna wasn't sure that this would be a good match up, 'Hydreigon is obviously a lot stronger, being the final form of Deino,' she quickly looked over at the two Electric types, who were both in their battling stances, "No, wait you two. Deino," the Dark/Dragon type snapped her head round, "You sure you want to battle?" the female nodded and stared at Hydreigon, hatred glinting in her eyes, "Okay then. Quick Attack,"

Luca scoffed and flicked a strand of blonde hair of from his view, "Please, Hydreigon, dodge it," and the female Pokémon took to the sky, "Now, use Dragon Breath," he watched as his Pokémon was engulfed by a pale purple wind, then a stream of purple pale fire made its way towards Deino,

"Deino, Double Team, now!" Deino made five copies of herself and they all jumped to dodge the attack, but the real Deino got hit and was pushed back towards Luna, "Deino? Can you still go on?" Deino jumped back onto her feet, "Great, now use Shadow Ball,"

"You use Shadow Ball too, Hydreigon!" Luca shouted, he was interested to see the power that Deino possessed.

The two attacks hit, creating an explosion, sending dirt and sand everywhere, "Use Crunch," Luna heard the boy shout through the smoke, she had to do something and fast,

"Alright Deino, Roar, now," Luna said, pointing at Dark Raven, Roar stopped Hydreigon using Crunch, but it didn't push her back, "What? I thought Roar was supposed to make the opponent flinch and retreat," she was confused. Roar had always worked on other opponents,

Luca cackled evily, "Yes, but you seem to be forgetting, Hydreigon is the final form of Deino, meaning she can withstand most attacks with ease. Let's finish this with Hyper Beam," Hydreigon looked uneasy with the request, unable to fulfill the attack, "What are you doing? Finish her," he shouted, agitated,

"Now's our chance, Deino, use Tackle,"

"Dragon Pulse, now!" Luca shouted,

Hydreigon's attack stopped Deino in her tracks and sent her crashing back into Pikachu, "Oh no! Deino! Are you okay?" Deino stood, but she was shaky, "Come on, Deino. I believe in you, you can do it," Deino heard its trainers voice and shook, running back to confront Hydreigon, "Yes!"

Luca was impressed, yet slightly annoyed, 'This girl, she sure is stubborn, yet she has so much potential,' he rubbed his chin, thoughtfully. He was about to shout another command, when suddenly, a fire attack was sent in the two trainers direction, "What the… Was that a Flamethrower?"

Luna looked and spotted the culprit, Heatmor! "Dewgong, stop Heatmor!" she threw Dewgong's ball up, releasing her. The Water/Ice type jumped into the Moor and followed the Fire type as it sprinted away, "Come on you two, we've got to follow them, Deino, return," and Deino's Pokéball shot out a red beam, sucking her back inside. Luna and the Pokémon chased Heatmor all the way to the outskirts of Icirrus City, "Okay Dewgong, Ice Beam, go!" the female shot out a beam that froze the Fire type solid, Luna then turned Pikachu and nodded, "Okay, Pikachu, use Quick Attack," Pikachu broke the ice that was surrounding Heatmor, throwing him back into a tree, "Let's finish this up, Pichu, care to give us a little Thunderbolt?" the smaller female smiled with excitement and unleashed her attack, weakening Heatmor, "Go, Pokéball!" Luna shouted, tossing one of her empty balls over to Heatmor.

The ball sucked the Fire type inside and dropped to the floor, shaking. BING! That was the noise it made that said to Luna that the capture had been successful, "Yes! We just caught… A Heatmor!" she squealed, running over to the Pokéball and picking it up, Pikachu and Pichu joined her, leaving Dewgong who merely smiled, she had never been a fan of her trainers pose's, "Alright gang, let's find Cilan and get out of here Dewgong return," she aimed the Water/Ice types Pokéball at her and she disappeared inside the ball, "Now, little fellow, we've got to -"

ZAP! Suddenly, Luna, Pichu and Pikachu were tied together with string, "Give that Pokémon to me!" Luna snarled up at Dark Raven, who was flying above on Hydreigon, perched on one of her heads was a Skorupi, Luna knew from previous encounters that Skorupi was the pre-evolved form of Drapion. Thankfully, she had placed Heatmor's Pokéball into the side of her bag, Hydreigon bared her teeth at the three of them, "Hydreigon, Dragon Pulse now!" Luna ran in front of Pikachu and Pichu to protect them, "Do it Hydreigon, do it now!" the attack was fired!

"Dragonite, counter it with Dragon Claw!" shouted the female from before, jumping from her Pokémon's back and landing close to the bound three,

"Uh, I've just about had it with you kids!" Dark Raven growled, he was about to command a second attack when he got a call through his headset, saying to leave and report back to base,"Understood Sir, Hydreigon, let's go," and he turned away from the two trainers and retreated back to the sky.

Cilan and Pidgeot also arrived and they helped Luna and the two Pokémon out of there binds, "That guy, he's too strong, he took both of us down with just one Pokémon, Camerupt, I think it was," Cilan said as he freed Pichu, who jumped into Luna's arms. "We're sorry, we should have stopped him, but…"

Luna placed her hand on Cilan's shoulder, gently, "Don't be sorry, I can't thank you guys enough for today," she said with a small smile, which made Cilan produce a weak smile, "We need to get back to Nuvema Town, Pidgeot, are you alright to fly us back?" the Bird Pokémon nodded and extended his wings, Pichu clambered onto his back along with Pikachu and Luna, "You coming Iris?" Cilan turned before mounted Pidgeot, she shook her head and explained that she had to meet someone in Icirrus City and that she would be in Striaton City in a few days time, "Okay, take care and see you soon," Cilan tilted his head at her and pulled himself aboard. Iris waved them off, along with Axew and Dragonite.

They arrived in the town at two o'clock. Luna went straight to Professor Juniper's lab and called Professor Oak, who was in Kanto. He was holding two of her Pokémon for research, "Of course, dose that mean you would like to swap Dewgong and Deino for them?" she nodded and placed her two balls into the machine that transferred them to the Professor and vice versa, "There you go Luna, oh, your mother told me to tell you that she is in Sinnoh and she wants you to call her right away, take care child," Luna smiled before releasing her two Pokémon and making a second call to her mother. Out came Chandelure and Honedge, two Ghost types, as well as Fire and Steel. Luna picked Pichu up and asked Cilan to watch her, he nodded before taking her into his arms protectively,

"Hello? Oh hi, hunny, have you spoken to Professor Oak?" Luna nodded, "Oh good, you remember Professor Rowan?" again she nodded, "Did you catch that Pokémon I asked for?" for the third time, Luna nodded, "Right, you have to get yourself to Sinnoh for tomorrow, I can't explain right now, but get yourself here, Professor Juniper has the tickets. You'll arrive at Snowpoint City by 11:00 tomorrow morning, be careful sweet pea," and she hung up, leaving Luna dumbfounded.

'What was up with her?' Luna thought, scratching her head, 'She's been acting weird ever since I returned home from Kanto, the first day I encountered Night Crawler, Dark Raven and Hunter J,' she walked away from the booth and turned to Cilan.


	9. The sea trip to Sinnoh

Cilan loved Pichu, she was such a cutie. He saw Luna's face and knew immediately that something was wrong, "I've got to get to Sinnoh by tomorrow, Professor Juniper apparently has the boat tickets," she didn't need to say anymore as Cilan placed the baby Pokémon on the counter and walked over to the Professor. He came back with one ticket, "Thanks Cilan, oh, here," she produced a small piece of paper with a number on, the same number that she had given to the others, "In case you hear or see anything," Cilan watched her return her new team members to their Pokéballs and escorted her outside.

The air was so clear and warm, "It feels like a hot and spicy day," Cilan said, stretching his arms out, inhaling deeply, causing Luna to giggle, "There's your boat, you had better not miss it," he pointed to a large ferry, similar to the one he had traveled in with Ash and Iris in order to visit the Decolore Islands. "If you need anything, I will always be of service," he said, taking a small bow, making Luna blush, she smiled as he rose and gave him a firm handshake, before turning away and boarding the boat.

* * *

Meanwhile, now also travelling to Snowpoint City, Ash and Flareon were sitting in their room, "I'm telling you Flareon, there's something about her, something that tells me she is in great danger," Flareon squealed and pushed her head into Ash's leg, he placed his hand on her head and gently stroked her, making her happy, 'I hope Pikachu is okay. I didn't see either him nor the girl today, hopefully she has given up following us,' but as he said that, his door swung open and there stood J.

She had removed her jacket as well as her cannon and goggles, revealing her sinister blue eyes, she stood in the doorway for a good two minutes, before walking fully into her apprentice's room, "Very good work today, I knew I could count on you Night Crawler," Ash turned his head away in shame, but she grabbed it and forced his chin up to her eye level, "Next destination, Snowpoint Temple. I'm sure you can guess our target there?" of course Ash knew. The client from his last encounter there wanted Regigigas again, only this time, he was willing to slow Officer Jenny down and drive her away, Ash tried to break free from the tight grip, but that only made the huntress grip even tighter, "The transformation shall soon be complete, soon Ash Ketchum will be a simple memory," Ash placed his hand on hers and twisted it, releasing her hold on him,

"Can you leave please J? Don't you have to see Luca's father about something?" Ash asked, rubbing his chin, remembering that she had said that she had to have a word with the blonde boys dad about something or other, she smiled dangerously and left Ash alone, Flareon, who couldn't stand J, had been snarling the whole time. She wanted to use an attack on her, but she knew, one wrong move and her trainer would suffer. Ash sighed and laid back on his bed.

In the control room, J and Frank, Luca's father were talking, "I thought I told you to keep the girl away," J snarled, pacing back and forth,

"I told her to deal with the brat, apparently she didn't get the full message, I will take care of the woman tomorrow, she's in Snowpoint City as well, I'll have a little chat with her," Frank cracked his knuckles as he spoke, making J grin, she knew exactly what he meant by a "little chat" but that was his business, nothing to do with her. It was his problem to deal with Rebecca. Unfortunately, a Pokémon had heard the entire conversation, he had to get the message through to the woman somehow, then he remembered that she was a Grass type trainer and he was a Grass/Fighting type Pokémon.

* * *

It was after 10:00 and Luna rubbed her eyes. The journey had flown by, the captain had said that they would be stopping in Rustboro City in the Hoenn region for nine o'clock and then, heading onto Snowpoint City for the morning. Luna was tired, she and her Pokémon, including Pikachu, had eaten dinner and she had placed a few snacks that Cilan had given to her on the stool near her bed, just in case any of them wanted a midnight snack. She stifled a yawn and trudged to her room, "Ccchhhuuuu," she heard Pikachu yawn loudly on her left shoulder and smiled, Pichu was inside her backpack and Chandelure and Honedge were inside their Pokéballs.

She had had to ask the captain if he had any spare clothes as she hadn't been planning on staying away from home, he had given her a long nightdress, which was a murky green with blue spots on it and a nightgown to go with it. It was extremely big for her, but she took it and thanked the captain anyway. She carefully picked Pichu out of her bag and placed her nearest the wall, so she wouldn't roll out of bed, Pikachu jumped from her shoulder and curled himself up into a ball on the floor. Once Luna had changed, she got into bed and saw the larger electric Pokémon on the floor, "Pikachu, come here," she said, tapping the bed, but he was fast asleep. She picked him up gently and placed him on the bed next to Pichu, as her head hit the pillow, she whispered, "Good night Pikachu, Pichu," then she turned to stare at the ceiling and closed her eyes, "Goodnight Ash, wherever you are," and she rolled over, placing her hand under her pillow, falling into a deep sleep.

Pikachu's ears pricked up, something wasn't right. He jumped from the bed, jolting the brown eyed trainers legs, causing her to moan, "Uh Pikachu, its the middle of the night," she opened one eye and saw him looking at the door, "What's the matter, little guy?" she climbed out bed groggily and draped the dressing gown around her shoulders, when suddenly, the doorknob began to turn, "That's kind of strange," she said, nervously, then the door flew open and there stood a figure whose face was covered.

The figure stepped aside and grabbed Luna, covering her mouth, suddenly a Bellossom appeared, "Use Sleep Powder," it was weird, this Bellossom seemed familiar. Luna watched as the large flowers on the Grass types head began to spin, creating a shining blue powder that put Pikachu and Pichu to sleep, "Now, hand over the Heatmor, nice and quietly," it was a female. She pushed Luna into the bed and watched her carefully.

Luna was confused and concerned, 'Who was this woman? Why did she want Heatmor? Furthermore, how did she know about Heatmor?' Luna did what she asked and handed her Heatmor's Pokéball,

"Excellent, Archeops, let's go," then a Pokémon that Luna had never seen before appeared, she grabbed her Pokédex and scanned the new Pokémon, **No data,** that meant either one of two things; it was a new species of Pokémon or it was a revived by a fossil, Luna guessed it was the second one. The woman turned her back on Luna and nodded at Bellossom, when… THUD! 'He's found me,' she thought, "Put the girl to sleep now,"

"What?" Luna jumped to the left, picking up Chandelure's Pokéball as she went and pushed past the Pokémon with no data, leaving Pikachu and Pichu alone,

"Bellossom, Archeops, stop her!" the female shouted.

Luna didn't get very far as she soon found her ankle tied with a Vine Whip, compliments of Bellossom, who pulled her back to the room, the woman was just about to remove her mask when she suddenly hit the floor, "Now, now, we can't be having that," sneered a voice. Bellossom backed away, retracting her vines and freeing Luna's ankle, allowing her to get to her feet, "Oh, now this is a surprise," he said with an evil grin. Luna watched him enlarge one of his Pokéballs, "Infernape, go!" and out came the dual type Pokémon, who was bearing his teeth, ready to battle.

"Let's go, Chandelure!" Luna shouted, releasing her Pokémon. 'I have the advantage because Fighting type moves won't work on Ghost types,' she thought to herself,

"Infernape, Hi Jump Kick, now!" he commanded, 'Why isn't the child saying anything?' he was wearing a smug grin on his face, but that quickly vanished when the Fighting type move went straight through Chandelure's body,

Luna merely looked at him, "Clearly you don't know a lot about Pokémon, Mister," that comment enraged him, "Fighting type moves have no effect on a Ghost type like Chandelure, so it looks like it will be a battle between two Fire types," she said, flicking a loose strand of hair from her eyes, of course, she had plans to use Ghost type moves as well, "Chandelure, use Fire Spin,"

"Infernape, counter it with Fire Punch!" the two attacks hit, creating an explosion, smoke engulfing the humans,

As the smoke cleared, Luna knew she had to finish this man off before more problems escalated, "Night Shade," the black haired girl shouted, Chandelure used its command, causing Infernape damage, "Now, finish it up with Shadow Ball," and that sent Infernape into a door, causing a woman and little girl to scream and run out, "Yes!" Luna shouted, triumphantly,

The man chuckled, "Haha, I had a feeling you would do that, Infernape, show this brat what true power is," he turned to look at his Pokémon and suddenly, Infernape became surrounded by a fiery aura, "Now use Flamethrower, maximum power!"

Luna had heard of the ability Blaze from her best friend, they had told her that it occurred when a Fire type became weak or tired and that when Blaze was activated, all the Pokémon's moves became stronger. 'His words were true,' Luna thought in awe at the power that Infernape possessed, "Chandelure, use Haze, then Confuse Ray!" she shouted as the corridor was surrounded with a thick, ghostly mist.

While the two had been battling, the woman had recovered from her head injury and had been watching them intently, 'I have to get her away from Frank,' she thought, turning to Bellossom, she nodded her head and the Grass type jumped into the fog and used Sleep Powder on everyone, well, everyone except Frank, who jumped out of the way. The woman walked over to him and picked the sleeping Luna up, carrying her away to her room where Pikachu and Pichu were still sound asleep, she also returned Chandelure to his Pokéball, "You certainly know how to make an entrance, Frank,"

"You had no right to interrupt that battle, we were battling fair and square," Frank sneered, returning his Fire/Fighting type, "Do you have it?"

"If by "it" you mean Heatmor, then yes," she handed him the Pokéball and tucked the girl into bed,

"This is your last chance, tell her to back off and stay out of the way or else," he snarled, grabbing the woman's hair through the mask and slamming her into the door, he pinned her up against the doorframe and smiled seductively, "A pleasure doing business with you as always… Rebecca," he removed her mask and softly brushed his lips against hers.

Rebecca growled and tried to push him off of her, but to no avail. Instead she was thrown into the wall, Frank grinned dangerously and left the ferry, Rebecca, on the other hand was clutching her left shoulder, it felt dislocated. "Archeops, let's go," and the revived Pokémon helped her onto its back, along with Bellossom and ran from the corridor, leaving Luna and the Pokémon alone.

* * *

"Excuse me young lady," Luna could hear a young man, he sounded like the captain, but she couldn't bring herself to open her eyes, "Ma'am, we will be arriving at Snowpoint City in fifteen minutes," her eyes bolted open at the mention of the city, she smiled gratefully at him and he left her alone.

Luna rubbed her head and looked around, "What happened last night? I had the weirdest dream," she mumbled softly, she shrugged and got dressed and woke the two electric Pokémon. Pikachu perched himself on Luna's left shoulder, leaving Pichu to sit on her right, "Pikachu, did something happen last night? It's just I had the craziest dream…" Pikachu shook his head, he couldn't remember anything happening, "Oh well," she smiled and made her way outside, "Ah, don't you just love being at sea?"

"Pikachu,"

"Pichu,"

"I wonder who we will meet in Sinnoh," Luna said, resting her head in her hands and staring out at sea.


	10. Just like before

Snowpoint Temple. The last time Dawn had visited the northern part of Sinnoh was back when she had been travelling with Ash and Brock, the reason for their visit, so Ash could obtain his seventh gym badge. But this time, she was planning on meeting up with Zoey, her old friend and her rival, who she hadn't seen since the Grand Festival. She had previously been travelling in Johto and had decided it was time to return to her home region, "Hi Mom, I made it to Snowpoint City, I know where I'm going. No need to worry,"

"Dawn, you know when you say " No need to worry" is when I worry the most," her mother, Johanna said, shaking her head with worry,

"No need Mom, I'll be at Snowpoint Temple in under ten minutes, really, I won't get lost, don't worry," Piplup jumped in and spoke, thumping his chest as he did so.

"I can't believe this, we are so lost," Dawn moaned, hugging her partner in her arms tightly, Piplup turned to look up at her and then, jumped out of her grasp and started talking, "Yeah, your right Piplup, like I always say, no need to worry, let's go… This way," Dawn said with a beaming smile.

Suddenly, the ground began to shake, knocking Dawn off her feet, "Woah, what's going on?" Piplup ran into her arms, frightened. Then out of nowhere, a large truck appeared, causing Dawn to jump out of the way and into a pile of snow, "Hey! Watch where your driving! You almost hit me!" Dawn shouted angrily. Piplup copied his trainer. "Say, does that truck look like one of…" she shook her head free from that thought, 'It couldn't be, she perished, along with her goons,' Dawn thought.

Unfortunately, she saw two silhouettes fly over her head, she shot her eyes up to see… "Woah, who are those Pokémon?" she flipped open her Pokédex and scanned the two Pokémon, **Flygon, the Mystic Pokémon. Flygon is the evolved form of Vibrava. It's known as the desert spirit because of the song-like voice that emanates from the sandstorms it kicks up.** 'Wow, I think I remember May telling me about one of her rivals owning a Flygon,' she then turned her Pokédex to the second Pokémon, **Braviary, the Valiant Pokémon and the evolved form of Rufflet. Because of its devotion to its friends, Braviary will continue battling, even after sustaining injury.** 'Iris told me about this Pokémon not long ago,' Dawn thought to herself, "Togekiss, let's go," she shouted, releasing the Fairy/Flying type, "Togekiss, you and Piplup follow that truck but be careful, I'll be right behind you," she said, placing Piplup on Togekiss's back.

* * *

Meanwhile, Luna had just docked and she immediately released Pidgeot. He flew her, Pichu and Pikachu just outside the ruins, "Thanks Pidgeot, now take a well deserved rest," it was then that Pikachu jumped from Luna's shoulder and took off running, "Pikachu? Where are you going?" Pichu jumped from her trainers shoulder and followed the larger electric Pokémon, Luna smacked her forehead, now wasn't the time to be running off. She followed them until Pikachu stopped. Standing in front of them was a Togekiss and a Piplup, Luna had never seen a Togekiss before so she scanned it, **Togekiss, the Jubilee Pokémon and the evolved form of Togetic. It is said that Togekiss never appears where there is conflict.** Luna's gaze then fell back to Piplup who was hugging Pikachu, happily, 'Did they know each other?'

"Piplup! Togekiss! There you both are!" exclaimed a girl, Luna looked up to see a girl with blue hair and blue eyes appear from the snowy trees, "Hold on, is that…" the girl pointed down at Pikachu, who in return, jumped into her arms, nuzzling her face affectionately, "Okay, yeah, your definitely Ash's Pikachu, hey, speaking of him, where is he?" only then did she notice Pichu and Luna, "Oh hi there, you haven't seen a guy around my height, with brown eyes and black hair have you? I'm Dawn by the way and this is my partner Piplup, say hi," Piplup stuck its chest out proudly,

"My names Luna and this is Pichu, I'm actually temporarily taking care of Pikachu, so I take it you know Ash too?" but as the blunette nodded, Dawn saw the Flygon and Braviary from earlier, land a few metres in front of them, she pointed them out to Luna, "Oh no, quick, hide," she pushed Dawn into the snow and covered herself as well as Dawn and the Pokémon.

"Okay, so we know the plan? Night Crawler, Dark Raven and I will go inside the temple and capture Regigigas, whilst the rest of you keep watch out here, is that clear?"

"Sir!"

Dawn covered her mouth with her hand in shock, "No way! It's Pokémon Hunter J! But I thought she perished, back at Lake Valor," Dawn gasped,

'Lake Valor, I remember he told me something about that,' Luna thought, "We need to get inside that temple somehow,"

"I think I know how," came a voice that made the two girls spin round, behind them, a boy stood, he was wearing a black mask, similar to the one that that woman had worn in Luna's dream,

"Oh boy, we've been discovered, Pikachu…"

"Hey relax, Lulu, its me," and the boy removed his mask to reveal his face, his brown spikey hair jumped free and his eyes were soft and welcoming,

"Ah, the poetry man's grandson!" Dawn squealed, giggling. Luna glanced at her with a weird expression, "Sorry, I mean Gary," she caught the black haired trainers expression,

Luna looked down at Pikachu, who smiled sheepishly, "Gary, what are you doing here?"

Gary explained that shortly after she and Ashy boy left his grandfather's lab, he too returned to Sinnoh to continue working with Professor Rowan, then when he heard that there was going to be an attack on the Snowpoint Temple, he came as soon as he could. He whispered his plan to the girls, who at first, were dubious, but eventually agreed to it.

* * *

Guarding the entrance to the Temple was Kevin and a few other goons, he saw a masked man, dragging two girls through the snow, he ordered his men to help him, when they reached the Temple, the masked boy spoke, "I was hoping to give these two brats to J as servants as I have heard that they have both caused her an awful lot of trouble," Kevin nodded and allowed him access into the temple. Once inside, Gary removed his mask and brushed himself free of snow, "See, what did I tell you two?" he said with a hint of cockiness, which earnt him a smack from Luna, he and the girls then ran further inside. They had to stop J!

"Night Crawler and Flygon, take the rock pillar, Dark Raven, Braviary, the steel pillar, Salamence and I will take down the ice pillar," J said, standing back as she threw her Pokéball into the air, "Salamence, use Hyper Beam!"

"Flygon, Dragon Pulse,"

"Braviary, use -"

"Stop!" someone suddenly shouted and J, Night Crawler and Dark Raven's heads all turned to see Gary, Luna, Dawn, Pikachu, Pichu, Piplup and Blastoise, standing there, "Don't do it! You have no idea what will happen!" Gary shouted,

J grinned, "Actually, I've been in this position before and so, know perfectly what will happen, Dark Raven, if you please," and the blonde haired boy nodded, signalling to his Pokémon to use the move.

Dawn was in shock and clung to Gary, tightly whilst Luna ran forward and almost ended up squashed by the steel pillar, "Uh, Night Crawler, Dark Raven, why are you doing this?"

The blue stone orb that had been situated in the centre of the three pillars began to glow, "We can't let them make another attack!" Dawn shouted, "Piplup, stop them with Bubble Beam!"

"Blastoise, Hydro Pump!"

"Pichu and Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"

J became infuriated, "Salamence, Hyper Beam! You two, wake up Regigigas, now!" she barked, holding off all four attacks with her one,

Night Crawler sighed sadly and pointed at the orb, "Flygon, Flamethrower, now," Dark Raven gave him a sinister look, then readied his cannon, as the triangle that had once been, turned red and Regigigas suddenly appeared, along with Regice, Registeel and Regirock.

Luna had only ever heard rumours about Regigigas and decided to look it up, **Regigigas, the Colossal Pokémon. According to legend, Regigigas has towed continents using ropes.** What that meant, Luna didn't know, but Regigigas was going crazy and started destroying the temple.

'Its just like before,' Dawn thought hopelessly, "We need to get out of here, now, before the entire temple collapses," Gary ran past her, grabbing her hand as he went, leaving Luna and the three villains still inside, "What about Luna? We can't just leave her!"

Gary didn't turn back, he kept running.

Night Crawler, Dark Raven and J fled the temple too, via their Pokémon, when Night Crawler saw Luna, frozen to the spot, "Come on kid, we've got to get out of here!" Flygon grabbed her around the waist and dragged her out along with Pichu and Pikachu. The jet black haired boy turned around and saw a Hyper Beam, being aimed directly at him, "Look out!" he shouted before being thrown off of Flygon and onto the snowy ground. He rose to his feet, clutching his head, he spotted Flygon and ran over to him, "Flygon return, take a well deserved rest," after placing his Pokéball back onto his belt, he saw two other figures, lying unconsciously in the cold winter surrounding's. Night Crawler was about to approach them, when suddenly, J landed next to him and ordered him to climb on, which he silently agreed to.

Gary's eyelids flickered, 'That sure was a big explosion,' he thought, touching his head, he winced a little. He then turned around to look for the girls and the Pokémon, the brunette heard a small cry which belonged to one of the Electric types, he jumped to his feet and quickly found Pikachu and Piplup, "Right you two, we need to find the…" he trailed off as he spotted a pale hand, underneath a pile of rubble, the pale hand also had a band with two purple balls on it, "No. No, it can't be! Dawn, hang on!" Gary scrambled over to the limp hand and started clawing away at the boulders and rocks,

Then he heard footsteps behind him, he turned to see Luna and Pichu walking with his Pokémon, "Thanks Blastoise for saving me," the Water type grunted with appreciation, "Gary! Piplup! Pikachu! Where's…" but then, she too noticed Dawn's fragile hand, "No, no, no, no, this is not happening," she gasped, falling to the floor and helping Gary with the debris that was atop Dawn.

Suddenly, the entrance to the temple was fired open, Regigigas had broken free! The Normal type Pokémon, along with its three pillars of protection, stood over the two trainers and watched them; Gary was still trying to unearth Dawn's body, whilst Luna was comforting a distraught Piplup, leaving Blastoise, Pikachu and Pichu to help Gary. Regigigas, who had experienced kindness from Brandon, the Pyramid King was touched and moved his hand down as to move the debris off and away from the blunette. Finally, after five minutes, Regigigas picked Dawn's body up, but quickly dropped it when…

"Ha, that was one of the easiest captures I've ever made in my whole life!" cackled a voice that Gary thought had left, thankfully, he caught Dawn in his arms, but that didn't stop him from glaring up at the evil hunter, "Transport target now,"

Luna had a plan brewing, she knew Dawn needed a Pokémon centre, so she released Pidgeot and ordered Gary to fly Dawn and Piplup there and to stay put, "But what are you going to do?" Gary had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. She pointed to the undercarriage of one of the trucks, as there were now four of them. J, Dark Raven and Night Crawler were attempting to freeze Registeel, Regice and Regirock, which allowed Luna to crawl under the truck and position herself. She watched Pidgeot take to the air, with Gary, Piplup and an unconscious Dawn, 'Please be careful,' Gary thought to himself as they few further away.

* * *

Four captures were made and four targets were transported, "We shall meet you on the outskirts of Snowpoint City," Luna heard J say, as she left the hanger on the ship, "Kevin, leave them there, they are secure," and the door closed, leaving Luna, Pikachu and Pichu to explore the ship for a second time, Luna was still curious to know who that Night Crawler character was.

As they left the safety of the hanger, Luna released Chandelure and Honedge, "Okay, now remember, if you see anything, shout, okay?" the two dual types nodded and set off in opposite directions, Chandelure went straight, leaving Honedge to go to the left, Luna and Pichu took to the right and Pikachu headed back inside the hanger.

He curled up underneath one of the tyres, but froze when he heard the door bolt open, "What? I did everything you asked of me on today's mission," whined a voice that sounded an awful lot like Ash's, "Look J, let me just see them, I know you placed cameras all around the Pokémon centre," the boys whine was gradually growing into a growl, Pikachu carefully edged himself out to see a picture; a picture containing a blunette and a brunette. The blunette was lying in a bed, she was hooked up to a machine and watching over her was the spiky haired brunette, whose eyes had glazed over, "Dawn, Gary," Pikachu heard the boy speak softly, he had to see the boys face, that was going to be rather difficult as he still had his goggles on as well as his cap. Pikachu had to get to Luna, he dashed for the door and got out unnoticed, he ran down the corridor that went round to the right.

Luna and Pichu were crouched underneath a tablecloth, listening intently to what sounded like Dark Raven and J's second in command, Kevin, "The commander is not going to be happy with this, I still think you should tell her your plan," Kevin reasoned, leaning against the table that Luna and Pichu were under, "What if your father finds out, you'll be in a lot of trouble then Luca," Luca, Luca, the name rang a bell, Luna just couldn't picture the dudes face. The boy snapped and pushed something that fell to the floor, startling Pichu, who backed out of the side of the cloth,

"Well, well, well, I don't believe my eyes, its my Shiny, spiky eared Pichu," Luca sniggered with an evil grin, "But that means if your here, then…" he then reached for the tablecloth to pull it back, but was shocked from a Thunderbolt,

"Thanks Pichu, come on, let's find the others and get out of here!" Luna said, sprinting to the door, she opened it and tumbled out onto Chandelure, "One down, two more to go, Chandelure, return," she aimed his Pokéball at him, sucking him inside, "Pichu, you go to the left, I'll go to the right," and the two females split up.

Luna fell upon Honedge first and returned him as she had done with Chandelure, just Pikachu and Pichu to be reunited with. "Pika pika," she ran towards the sound of the voice and found Pikachu, inside what looked like a bedroom, specifically, the bedroom they had been in before when Night Crawler had helped Luna get Pichu back,

"Pikachu, thank goodness, have you seen Pichu anywhere?" Pikachu jumped onto Luna's shoulder and shook his head sadly, "Hey, why the sad face?" she sat down on the bed and placed her hand on the pillow, she felt something papery inside and pulled it out, it was a picture of Night Crawler, Dark Raven and J, Night Crawler looked sad, although you couldn't really tell as his face was covered by his goggles and his cap. 'If only we could remove the mask…' Luna thought to herself.

"PICHU!" her cry rang through the entire ship, it had enemated from the left of the room. Luna sprung to her feet, dropping the photograph and dashed out of the room to see…

"Dark Raven! Let her go!" Luna snarled, readying Pidgeot's Pokéball, but as she lifted it into the air to toss it, someone grabbed her wrist tightly and twisted it, she dropped her ball and it rolled away, down the corridor, "Ow! What the -" she flipped her head round to see J, along with her henchmen, "Let me go, you evil witch!" J merely chuckled, tightening her grasp on the girls wrist, "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt, now!" she shouted as she struggled to free herself. But before Pikachu could use its command, someone shouted out,

"Why don't you two have a battle?" everyone flicked their heads round to see Night Crawler, who was still wearing his mask, "If the girl wins, she and her Pokémon go free and if Dark Raven wins, then she gives us all of her Pokémon in her possession," J loosened her grip and pushed Luna into the wall, walking towards Night Crawler, a thoughtful yet dangerous smile flickering across her face.

She snapped her fingers and suddenly, Kevin appeared with a small cage, "Chuck the rodent in the cage," she smiled, making Pichu cross, she had only been called a "rodent" once before and that was back when she had hatched. "Okay, then its a deal, you can battle…" then she spotted Luna's Key Stone, "Using Mega Evolution,"

'Uh oh,' Luna didn't have Pidgeot with her, but she couldn't back down on the challenge.

Thankfully, Night Crawler saw this and backed away, walking towards the hanger, he carefully released both Flygon and Flareon and instructed them to find Luna's Pidgeot, quickly. He tossed Luna's empty Pokéball up, catching it with his other hand. Flareon nodded and Flygon took off towards the Pokémon centre, 'Good luck,' he thought as he watched his Pokémon.

* * *

Dawn was finally awake, "Oh thank goodness," Gary breathed, standing to his feet, Piplup jumped to his feet and onto his trainers bed, nuzzling her face affectionately, "Well, at least your okay," he said, sighing deeply.

Outside, Pidgeot was watching intently, when suddenly he felt a familiar presence approach him from behind, he turned his head to see Flygon and Flareon land close by, thankfully, Pidgeot didn't have a bad bone in his body and was willing to negotiate. Flareon explained the situation, causing him to nod and fly away with them. Gary spotted the bird fly off and watched curiously, 'I wonder where he's going,' he thought, he turned back to Dawn and Piplup and smiled warmly, "Hey, no need to worry, I never told you I was sorry," Dawn instantly perked up, she loved Gary's poem's and better yet, "No need to worry" was her catchphrase.

* * *

Ash was waiting for Flygon and Flareon in the hanger, suddenly, they appeared accompanied by Pidgeot, "Okay Pidgeot, I know you don't like me but trust me, I'm going to place you back inside your Pokéball and the next time your released, you will be with your trainer," Pidgeot didn't know what it was, but something in his heart was saying to him that Night Crawler was telling the truth, so he nodded and stretched his wings out for a final time before being sucked back inside his ball. Ash smiled softly and returned Flygon, commending him on a job well done, "Come on Flareon," and the two sprinted back to the battling arena.

Luna was sitting on the sidelines as J's goons were preparing the battlefield, 'What am I going to do,' she thought in despair, Pikachu was cuddled up in her lap,

"Excuse me, this is your Pokéball, right?" a kind voice asked, jolting the girl from her thoughts, she turned to see Night Crawler with Pidgeot's Pokéball in his hand, "I think you dropped it earlier," as she took it from him, he winked at her.

'What the… What was that?' she watched as he took his place at the side,

"The battle between Dark Raven from the Sinnoh region and the female from the Kanto region is about to begin, this match will be a double battle, the match will be over when both Pokémon on either side are unable to continue," it looked like Kevin was refereeing, J was sitting behind him, grinning from ear to ear.


	11. A Mega Battle to remember

"Steelix, Aggron, battle on!" shouted Dark Raven, throwing two Pokéballs into the air, releasing the two part Steel types. The first thing Luna noticed was a Mega Stone, embedded in Steelix's tail, he had to be the Pokémon that Luca could Mega evolve.

"Pidgeot, let's go," she said with a nervous tone, but as she chucked his Pokéball up, he came out, flapping his wings happily, "What? But, but how…" then she caught Night Crawler's eye and he gave her a small thumbs up, 'It was him,' she felt a small smile tug at her lips, 'Now, whose going to be Pidgeot's partner?' as she began to ponder, Pikachu jumped onto the battlefield and readied himself, "Huh, Pikachu? You want to battle alongside Pidgeot?" he nodded, his cheeks spurting out electricity, "Okay then, let's make Ash proud,"

If only they knew that Ash was sitting watching them, "Now begin!"

"Steelix, use Earthquake and Aggron, Metal Sound," Dark Raven shouted, pointing towards Luna and her two Pokémon. Suddenly, an unbearable sound was emitted on the battlefield, causing Pikachu to freeze and Pidgeot to sqwark in pain, then the field began to shake and it made it difficult, especially for Pikachu to stand,

"Pidgeot, grab Pikachu," she commanded, she watched with caution as the Normal/Flying type scooped the Electric type up with his claws, "Now Pikachu, use Electro Ball on Aggron and Pidgeot, Aerial Ace on Steelix,"

"Steelix, dodge and Aggron, Metal Claw, let's go!" Dark Raven said, an evil grin appearing on his face.

Metal Claw sliced right through the Electro Ball and Pidgeot's attack was pointless as it missed its target completely, Luna's face began to grow red from frustration, "Enough. Why don't we both up our game, bring out our Pokémon's true strength?" she raised her silver ring up so it brushed her lips and then, straightened up to the sky, "Pidgeot, Mega Evolve!" and Pidgeot became bathed in a luminous white light.

Ash who was sitting on the sidelines, watched in awe. He had seen mega evolution battles before, heck, he had been in some, but he had never seen a battle between a Pidgeot and a Steelix, he shielded his eyes as Pidgeot's body and wings grew in length and size, he developed an even more elaborate crest on its head, along with a red streamer-like plume that extended out from yellow feathers that made up Pidgeot's mane. Ash saw that there was a redfeather, projecting itself from the front of the crest, Pidgeot's wingtips and tail feathers had become tipped in blue as well, as the light began to fade, Ash found his mouth hanging open, 'Pidgeot sure looks handsome,'

Dark Raven merely sniggered, "Ha, you think Mega Pidgeot can win? Your pathetic, Steelix, come here and we will show these losers what a real Mega Evolution looks like," and Steelix grinned, "Now, Mega Evolve!" he slid his fingers over the buckle that was on his belt on his pants, it glowed and Steelix too, became bathed in a bright, white light.

Ash shielded his eyes for a second time. He saw Steelix's body grow in length and he gained a few extra features; on his bottom jaw, he obtained a third pair of ridges as well as two sharp, flat structures comprised of three conjoined points that were now protruding from the front on his lower jaw, grey, rock-like spikes as well as Steelix's tail point changed to prism-like crystaline spikes, the segment from which the spikes provide had grown in size too. In-between Steelix's head and individual spiked segments were smaller units, which were adorned by a black spot with a hexagon that was blue in colour on each side. In addition to this, several metallic-looking scraps, rotated now around Steelix's neck, in a way, they almost resembled hands, 'Woah, Steelix looks extremely strong, I hope that girl has a plan,' Ash thought immediately worried,

"Now Steelix, use Gyro Ball, Aggron, Flash Cannon!"

Luna had never seen a Mega Steelix before, actually, that was a lie, she had but only once, when Pichu had hatched, she battled a unknown trainer for ownership of her. Could Dark Raven be that unknown trainer? "Pidgeot, use Gust, Pikachu, use Quick Attack!" now that Pidgeot had Mega evolved, he was a lot stronger and a lot more powerful. Gust stopped Gyro Ball in its tracks, but Pidgeot had to quickly fly up as to dodge the Flash Cannon, but thanks to Pikachu's Quick Attack, Aggron was pushed back, but it didn't seem as though Aggron had taken any damage, "Now Pikachu, use Thunderbolt on Aggron and Pidgeot, get a hold of Steelix and use Secret Power," it was a small grasp, but Pidgeot hooked himself onto Steelix and flapped his wings sprinkling a sparkly pink powder onto the battlefield.

The battlefield was a rocky field, which meant that the effects would cause Steelix to flinch in fear, Ash knew this as he had battled in rocky terrain before. Unfortunately for Luna, the move had no effect on Steelix, but how? "You seem confused, well, allow me to explain it, when a Pokémon Mega Evolve's, certain moves such as Secret Power have no effect on them,"

Luna grinned, why was she grinning? "I can officially say I didn't know that, too bad that it wasn't a one on one battle. Now Pikachu, use Volt Tackle on Aggron and Pidgeot, you use Sand Attack," she flicked a strand of black hair from her eyes and watched as the flinching Aggron was pushed further back by the Sand Attack and then finally, pushed over thanks to the Volt Tackle. He had fainted.

"Aggron is unable to battle, the battle will resume… Now!"

Then, from the shadows appeared Frank, Dark Raven's father, he stood next to J, "I see my boy is battling the brat, I'll tell you J, she sure is something," his eyes began to gleam with just a hint of darkness, J nodded and told him that she had taken out Aggron, "What?! That's impossible! Aggron is Luca's second strongest Pokémon, Steelix being his first!" he gasped in shock, "If that kid can take down Steelix too, then I will have to have a few words with Becca,"

Luca returned Aggron, "Thanks buddy, you did me proud, I couldn't have asked any more from you, now take a long rest," he returned his gaze back to the chocolate eyed girl, 'She seems to have grown in strength,' he closed his eyes and removed his goggles, revealing his blue eyes, "Steelix, Iron Tail, now!"

"Pidgeot, Pikachu, dodge it," Luna said, swiping her right hand across her body. Then she remembered a move that Rebecca had mentioned to her when she had been travelling in the Hoenn region, a move that the Mossdeep Gym leaders had encountered from a Swellow and a certain Pikachu, 'Let's try it,' Luna thought, "Pikachu, jump onto Pidgeot's back and use Thunder, Pidgeot, you use Quick Attack," Pikachu who had used this move before, smiled along with Night Crawler,

'Wow, how does she know about that improvised move?' he thought to himself,

"Steelix, intercept it with Meteor Mash!" Luca cried.

Both ten year olds watched as the three attacks clashed in the centre of the arena, sending sand flying up. As the dust cleared, the two Mega Pokémon were still standing, but Pikachu had vanished from sight, then Kevin saw him, lying on the ground, his eyes swirly, "Pikachu is unable to battle, resume… Now!"

Luna walked onto the battlefield and picked Pikachu up gently, he stared up at her, sorrow in his eyes, "Don't be sad Pikachu, you did your best, Ash would be proud of you and this battle isn't over yet," she said, giving him a wink of hope, he smiled up at her and took his place at her feet,

"Let's finish this Steelix, with Heavy Slam,"

"Quick, Double Team," Luna shouted, she had to finish this battle. Pidgeot was beginning to get tired, but then, so was Steelix. The Steel/Ground Pokémon began using its attack on all the fakes, "Now Brave Bird!" she had a glint of determination in her eyes, like when she had battled her mother back at Professor Oak's laboratory,

Luca merely sniggered at her foolish choice, "You fool, you seem to have forgotten that Brave Bird inflicts damage on the user too, intercept it with Meteor Mash and wrap this up!"

The sand was thrown up into the air again, as it settled, the two Pokémon were both still standing, Pidgeot faltered but was still in the air, where as Steelix looked exhausted and collapsed, "Steelix is unable to battle, Pidgeot wins and the victory goes to the Kanto native!" Kevin shouted, raising his left hand.

"We did it Pidgeot! We really did it!" Luna shouted, running towards her first Pokémon and throwing her arms around him, Pikachu joined them by jumping onto Pidgeot's head, "You were both awesome out there," she then looked over Pidgeot's shoulder. She returned the Normal/Flying type back to its Pokéball and slowly walked over to Luca, "You and your Pokémon were in total sync, thanks for a great battle Luca," she offered her hand to help him to his feet, at first he was unsure, but she stretched it out to him, so he took it slowly, only to push her to the floor.

Ash jumped from his seat and ran over to them, standing in front of the black haired girl protectively, "That's enough. You two had a deal, now stick to it and back off," Flareon who had been sitting by her masters side, growled at him viciously and Luca retreated into the shadows, "Are you okay?" he held out his hand for her to take, like Luca, she was dubious at first, but when he wrapped his fingers around hers, he pulled her up and into his chest, she pulled away immediately and dusted herself down, a small smile tugging at her lips.

J and Frank then approached them, with Pichu still in her cage, Frank was clapping, whilst J was grinning, "I must say I'm impressed, child. Well, a deal is a deal, Kevin," she snapped her fingers and Kevin took the cage, unlocking it and releasing the tiny Electric Pokémon, who jumped up into Luna's arms, she was snuggling her face affectionately, "Come along then, its time you left, follow me," J turned her back on the female and walked off to the left, Luna along with Pikachu and Pichu followed her up to the control room, "Stand there," she said, pointing at the floor near the door, she had an evil smirk on her face.

Luna was about to ask where her goons were, when suddenly… "Aarrgghhh!" the floor opened up and Luna and the two Electric Pokémon fell, they found themselves falling through the sky as the fresh air hit them, "Pikachu, Pichu, grab onto me!" she tried to grab hold of both of them whilst free falling and she succeeded. She pulled them into her chest and cuddled them tightly, "Guess this is it," she said, tears falling from her eyes. Suddenly, she felt her weight lifted,

"Got you," she twisted her head round to see Flygon, carrying her by her backpack and Night Crawler, on his back, "Where are you heading?"

"The Pokémon centre, to see -"

"Gary and Dawn, I know," he said, beating her to it, Luna cast a confused glance at Pikachu who shook his head.

Eventually, they landed outside the centre, Luna turned around to see the mysterious boy leave, "Wait! Night Crawler! Why are you with J? You clearly don't like working with her, so why are you?"

Night Crawler sighed sadly, "Galvantula, String Shot," and Joltik's evolved form appeared, binding Pikachu and Pichu to Luna, "I'm doing this for your own good, now stop following us, I don't want anyone else to get hurt, understand? Flygon, let's go," he gently kicked his Pokémon in the side and he took to the sky.

Luna watched him leave and was about to chase after him, when suddenly, a voice rang out to her, "Luna? Are you okay? Me and Dawn have been worried sick, what happened?" it was Gary. He walked her inside the centre, where she was greeted by Dawn and Piplup. "How on earth are we supposed to get this stuff off?"

Dawn called out Pachirisu and told the Electric type to use Discharge and the move split the thread, Luna thanked Dawn and asked her how she was feeling, "I'm fine, no need to worry," she said, smiling, "I never asked, why are you looking after Pikachu?" Luna knew this question had been coming and sat down next to Gary, after she handed Pidgeot's Pokéball over to Nurse Joy, she explained the story to the two kids, "What? Ash was kidnapped?" Dawn exclaimed in shock, covering her mouth with her hand,

"Yeah, so over the past couple of days, me and the Pokémon have been trying to track him down, but no luck," Luna said sadly, Gary placed his hand on her shoulder, rubbing it, "Well, I'd better get going, I've got a ferry to catch, but I think we all need to get together in a few days time and formulate a plan,"

Dawn nodded and mentioned Iris and Cilan's names, as well as May and Max, whilst Gary spoke of Misty, Tracey, Clemont, Bonnie and Serena, "Oh and of course, the ladies man," they both whispered, low enough so Luna couldn't hear them, they both burst into giggles.

Then, a woman's voice broke through, "Here you are young lady, Pidgeot is feeling a lot better now," Nurse Joy handed Luna her Pokéball,

"Thanks Nurse Joy, well, I guess I'll be seeing you guys, take care Dawn, Piplup, Gary, try to behave," she said, with a smile and a wink, Gary merely smiled back and waved her off.

Dawn went over to the video call booth and dialled a number, suddenly, a young tanned man, of about fifteen, appeared on the video screen, "Hiya Dawn, long time no see, how are you? Hi there Piplup, still training hard, I hope? Is that Gary? Hey Gary, how are you guys?"

"Hiya, we were just wondering, where are you at the moment? Like where are you based?" Dawn asked as Piplup jumped into her lap,

"I'm currently in Kanto, I've got to head over to Johto for tomorrow afternoon, why do you ask? Is something wrong?" the older boy sounded concerned,

"Well, not exactly, but would you mind going to Pallet Town and paying a friend of ours a visit?" Gary said, standing next to Dawn,

"Sure, whereabouts do they live?"

"Just opposite Ashy boy's place, the kid goes by the name of Luna," Gary was about to talk more when two more video calls came through, "Sorry, got to go," and he cut the older boy off and answered the second call on the video booth next to Dawn's whilst she answered the other call.

* * *

Meanwhile, Luna had made it to the ferry just in time. She stood outside, allowing the breeze to blow through her hair,

"How many times have I told you about being outside with no jacket?" Luna spun round and found herself being hugged by a very familiar female,

"Mom? What are you doing here?" Luna asked, squeezing her mother back,

"I told you I was in Sinnoh, didn't I? Do you have that Heatmor I asked for?" Luna shook her head, "Oh okay, don't worry about it sweetheart," Rebecca said, draping an arm around her daughters shoulder,

Luna placed her hands on the railings and blew in annoyance, "I just want to go home," Rebecca looked at her and pulled her into her chest again, hugging her tightly,

'I need to tell her before someone else does,' Rebecca thought, as the breeze whipped her hair over her face, 'Tomorrow,' she decided, as she watched the Wingull fly over their heads.


	12. A night alone?

After a tiring day, Luna just wanted to climb into bed and sleep, but it was only six o'clock and she wasn't tired at all, instead she pulled her Pikachu onesie on and placed her headphones in her ears, sitting up in her treehouse with only Pichu and Pikachu to keep her company. She pulled one of the headphones out as she heard someone climb the stairs to her hideaway, "Mom, I just want to be alone right now," and she placed her headphone back in.

The person chuckled and walked over to her, pulling her hood off of her head and removing both her headphones, "So I'm your mom now, am I Lu?"

'Lu? Only one guy called her that and that was…' she twisted round to see… "Brock!" she threw her arms around his neck, he pulled her to her feet whilst returning the hug, "What are you doing here? I thought you were in the Kalos region?" she asked, placing her music player on a nearby set of drawers,

"I was, like last week, but I've been based in the Kanto region this week and I'm needed in Johto tomorrow," he said, watching the ten year old, "Actually, one of the reasons I'm here is because I got a call from Dawn and Gary, concerning you and the second reason, I was planning on surprising you anyway," Luna blushed and turned away, embarrassed.

"You were going to visit me?" she turned her head slightly as she spoke,

"Yeah," he started blushing himself, which made Luna giggle, but he quickly recovered when he spotted a yellow ball of electricity, "Hey, is that Pikachu?" the little Electric type ran over to the doctor and nuzzled his cheek, "I'll take that as a yes, I'm guessing Ash is here too," Luna's eyes darted to the floor and she propped herself down by the edge of the treehouse, "What's wrong Lu?" Luna shook her head and refused to meet his gaze, Pichu jumped into her lap and she started stroking her,

"It's my fault he's gone," she said in a low whisper.

Brock sat down next to his best friend, Pikachu perched on his right shoulder, he placed a gentle hand on Luna's shoulder, "Take your time, its only 6:30, we've got all night," she smiled weakly and rubbed her eyes, turning to look at him.

Luna explained the story, from start to finish, starting from the explosion at Professor Oak's lab and ending with Night Crawler saving her earlier that day. "That's weird," Brock said, as he stood up to put some Pokémon food down for the Pokémon, "This Night Crawler character, he interests me,"

"What do you mean Brock?" Luna questioned, watching Pichu devour Brock's Pokémon food,

Brock turned back to face her and produced two boxed lunches, "What I mean is, he's quite peculiar, one minute, he rescues you and the next, he binds you together with String Shot? Who does that?"

"Apparently, Night Crawler," Luna said, taking one of the boxes from the fifteen year old, "There's something about him that seems… Familiar,"

Brock glanced at her as he took a bite from his sandwich, "In what sense?"

Luna shook her head, she didn't really know herself, "Its like I've met him before but… I don't know," she said, shrugging her shoulders slightly.

In the trees not far from where Luna and Brock were residing, Night Crawler was listening, tears falling from his brown eyes, if only he could tell them that Ash was still around, "Night Crawler?" J's voice dragged him back to the real world, he rolled his eyes, "Report back to base immediately," he tapped Flygon's head and he turned around, flying low so they stayed out of sight.

Back at the treehouse, Brock saw a silhouette, "That's weird,"

"What's weird, Brock?" Luna asked, following his gaze as she took a sip of her drink,

"Most Pokémon don't come out at night," he pulled his left leg up onto the floorboard and left the other one hanging over the edge,

Luna corrected him on his statement, "Actually, Hoothoot and Noctowl are both nocturnal Pokémon and are mainly seen at night,"

Brock looked at her, impressed, "Looks like you've been reading a bit about different types of Pokémon," he said, ruffling her black hair, causing her to laugh,

Then Luna remembered something, "Oh yeah, you haven't met the newest member of my team, have you?" Brock shook his head and rose to his feet as he watched Luna produce a Pokéball, "Teddiursa, come on out and say hi," and Brock smiled as the Pokémon appeared, "Teddiursa, say hi to my best friend, Brock, Brock, this is Teddiursa,"

Brock knelt down to Teddiursa's level and inspected her coat, "Another cutie added to your team, figures a cute trainer would own..." he trailed off as he realised what he said and his cheeks began to turn pink,

"You think she's cute?" Luna asked, not hearing the last bit of the sentence, he nodded and tried to hide his blushing cheeks,

Brock walked over to the chest of drawers and suddenly, his eyes were the shape of love hearts… "Oh, is that Paris, the Pokémon stylist from the Sinnoh region?" he picked up a Poké Chic magazine that was lying next to Luna's headphones, she walked over and nodded, "Look at her! She's a beauty," and then, "All I said was she was a cutie, ohh," he moaned as he collapsed to the floor in pain.

Luna's sweat dropped as she placed the magazine in a drawer, "I see Crogunk's still on the ball," she chuckled, picking Pichu up and cuddling her,

Brock picked himself up and dusted himself down, then he noticed something, "I think Crogunk has got himself a little admirer," he said with a grin, he pointed over to where Crogunk was now sitting, Luna looked and her mouth fell open,

"Oh boy, Charmander isn't going to like this one bit," she said in a low voice. Brock smiled, making his way to the trapdoor, "Hey, where are you going?" she asked as he heard him climb down the steps that led down to her room,

"I was just going down to get some more drinks," he said in a reassuring tone, she nodded and sat back down on the edge of the treehouse. His head suddenly appeared through the trapdoor, it was filled with concern, "Lu! Your mom's gone!" Luna jumped from her position and flew down the stairs past him,

"Mom! Mom! Where are you?!" she ran to the front door and found a sticky note, tapped to the glass panel,

 _Dear Hunny,_

 _Don't worry, I've gone out with Delia and Professor Oak for the evening, won't be in until late._

 _Love Mom_

 _X x x_

Luna blew a sigh of relief, "Lu? Any news?" Brock's concerned voice asked, rubbing the back of his head in thought and worry, Luna flashed him the note with a brief smile, "Oh thank goodness," Luna went to the fridge and pulled out some of her mom's homemade Poképuffs, she handed Brock a green frosted Poképuff and took the tray of three pink and three chocolate basic ones back up to the treehouse, leaving Brock to bring a tray of drinks and water up.

Brock and Luna sat down on the edge, where they had been before and watched as Teddiursa, Crogunk, Pichu, Pikachu and a released Charmander sank their teeth into the Poképuffs. "Wow, I've never seen Crogunk eat that fast," Brock said, placing his hand on his knee. He turned away from the Pokémon and stared up at the sky, 'I wonder, could there be a connection between Night Crawler's appearance and Ash's disappearance?'

"Brock? Brock? Hey! Earth to Brock!" Luna said, snapping her fingers in front of him, bringing him out of his daze, "You okay?" he nodded reassuringly, trying to brush it off.

Luna shrugged and leant her head on his left shoulder gently, Brock then laid his head on top of his best friends. Then he remembered something, he carefully reached into his pocket, pulling out a small leaf, he placed it to his mouth and began to blow on it, creating a melody. The black haired girl smiled and closed her eyes, her mind drifting with the music.

A few minutes later, Brock had finished the song and turned to look at Luna, but she was fast asleep, he smiled and carefully eased her body so she was lying on the floor, he tiptoed down the stairs that led to her room and brought up a pillow and a blanket and placed her head on the Mudkip cushion and covered her with the baby Pokémon throw, 'Still the same old Lu,' he thought with a sigh. He checked the clock, it red 10:00, where the time had gone he didn't know. He removed his vest and his shoes, placing them on the set of drawers and produced a sleeping bag and a pillow, as he laid down, he cast a final glance at Luna, "Goodnight Lu," and he closed his eyes.

* * *

" _Uh, what the… Where am I?" Luna said, her chocolate eyes shooting open. She was standing in a room of black, with no doors, no windows, no nothing, she was alone and she was scared._

" _Lu? Are you there? Lu?" that was Brock's voice. Luna sprinted to where the noise had emanated from and saw her old friend, standing in front of what looked to be a run down Pokémon centre, "Lu! Behind you!" she spun round and found her legs swallowed up by a thick pool of blackness. "Lu! Hang on!" Brock shouted, as he watched in horror as the rest of her body became no more, luckily, he grabbed her hand and pulled her into his chest protectively as the darkness engulfed both of their bodies._

"AAAAHHHHH!" Luna and Brock bolted upright, screaming. Brock bolted to his feet and ran to Luna's side, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Lu, are you okay?" the girl nodded meekly, "What was that?" she shook her head.

Suddenly, they saw something move, the object levitated itself into view, "Darkrai? Of course, now everything makes sense! Darkrai must have made us both have nightmares," Brock explained calmly. Luna rose to her feet steadily and advanced towards Darkrai in anger,

"That's it child, hate me, hate me so I can fuel my powers," Darkrai said, telepathically, he raised one of his arms and twisted it. Suddenly Luna was floating in the air and she was moving towards the edge of the treehouse, "Hate me and fuel my dark side," and he let his arm flop down and he disappeared.

Luna fell, but luckily, she just managed to grab hold of the side of the treehouse, Brock rushed over to where she was dangling and grabbed her other hand tightly, "Okay, Lu, listen to me, let go of the ledge and I'll pull you up," she looked up into his eyes, they were so full of warmth, she nodded and clasped his right hand, dangling from the ledge with only Brock's hands to keep her from falling. He tightened his grip on her wrists and hauled her over the edge, panting heavily once she was on solid ground, "Lu? Are you alright? Let me look at you," he said, cupping her cheeks and staring deep into her melting brown eyes, she nodded slightly and placed her hand on his,

Then, Darkrai appeared from the floorboard, causing Brock and Luna to split, "You think you could get rid of me that easily? Let's see how you fare in a battle,"

"Oh, you want to battle, huh?" Brock said, rising to his feet,

"Yes, soon, but not now," Luna growled under her breath, "Now you shall sleep," he said, telepathically, aiming a Dark Void in her direction, sending her to the floor,

Brock watched, his face contorted with anger and concern, "Lu? Lu?" he turned to face Darkrai, "What did you do to her?" but Darkrai had disappeared, 'That's weird,' he then turned his attention back to the fidgety and restless Luna.


	13. A visitor in Blackthorn City

_Ash woke with a start. He bolted up in bed, his forehead streaked with sweat, he rubbed his eyes and his face fell upon Flareon, who was snuggled up with her head, resting on his leg. 'Aw man, what a weird dream,' he thought, placing his hand between Flareon's ears, which made her smile in her sleep. CLANK! His bedroom door was thrown open,_

" _Good morning, Night Crawler," sneered Hunter J, approaching his bed, and sitting on the side, careful not to touch Flareon, "We have some news, a certain girl will be at our next target and I expect you to deal with her, unless, of course you want Dark Raven to deal with her," Ash growled and glared at her,_

" _Who is it?" he said, climbing out of the bed carefully, as to not disturb the Fire type from her slumber, when J whispered the name, Ash's face contorted to anger and he turned to face the evil hunter, "Don't go near her!"_

" _Or what? What can you do?" J sneered, pushing him back onto the bed, Flareon had disappeared from sight, "Now, shut up and give in to your desires," she said, ripping his pyjama top open, revealing his small chest…_

"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ash screamed, bolting up right, only to smack heads with Flareon, "Ow! My head! Huh? Where am I? Where's Hunter J?" he looked at Flareon, who was bearing her teeth at the mention of the ruthless hunters name, 'Phew, it was just a nightmare," he thought, scratching his head, "Sorry Flareon," he said with a sheepish apology.

KNOCK KNOCK! "Night Crawler? Are you awake?" Ash jumped out of bed in a panic and locked himself in the bathroom, Flareon watched her master, with a strange expression glued on her face, she placed her front paws on the door, pushing it slightly open, allowing the person access to the room, when she saw it was only Kevin, she lowered her guard, just a tad, "Oh hi there Flareon, is Night, I mean Ash around?" she cocked her head to the left, "Oh, well, when he comes out, make sure he gets this," Kevin said, handing the Fire type a note, which she snatched away from his grasp, "Oh come on Flareon… Here, try this," he produced a small pink biscuit. The female Pokémon sniffed it cautiously and then, took it into her mouth, she spoke with a smile, "There are called Poffins, my daughter made them yesterday and sent them to me, I'll pass your compliments on to the chef," he said, gently petting the Fire type and placing five more Poffins on the floor. "See you up in the control room," and he left.

Flareon watched him leave and smiled, walking back over to her master's door and pawing at it, "Flareon? Is she gone?" Ash said, placing his black cap on his messy hair, "Huh? For me?" Ash removed the note from the female's mouth and scanned it, 'Well, better get up there,' and Ash and Flareon headed up to the control room.

* * *

Luna's eyes blinked, 'Uh, where am I?' she thought, placing her hand to her head and sitting up to see she was covered with a Piplup blanket and she had been resting on her Mudkip cushion, "How did this…" she trailed off as her eyes laid upon Pichu, Pikachu, Charmander, Teddiursa and Crogunk… Hold on, Crogunk?

"Good to see your awake," Luna flicked her head round to see Brock, standing behind her, with what looked to be a cup of hot chocolate and various fruits, "How are you feeling?" he said, sitting next to her, gently moving his fingertips to her head, running his hands through her soft hair,

"Alright, I guess… What happened?" she asked, taking the cup from Brock and sipping it slowly, she listened to Brock and her mouth fell open, "Seriously?"

Brock chuckled at her shocked expression, "Yeah," he then returned Crogunk to his Pokéball and stood up, "Well, I had better get to Blackthorn City, see you around Lu," he made to leave the treehouse, when Luna touched his hand gently, "Or you could come with me?" the ten year old nodded her head and returned Teddiursa and Charmander to their Pokéballs, "Aren't you going to tell Rebecca?" Brock asked.

The two of them were about to leave Luna's house when Luna nodded, "Yeah, good point, be back in a second," and she dashed back up the stairs, "Mom? I'm going over to Johto with Brock… Mom?" no answer. She edged the bedroom door open to see the bed had been untouched, "Mom?!" she squealed, dashing down the stairs. Brock saw panic on her face and tried to grab hold of his young friend, "Brock! Mom's gone! What am I going to do?!"

Eventually, Brock managed to grab hold of her wrist and twist her round, pulling her close, into his chest, "Getting upset isn't going to help," he looked down into her sad, chocolate eyes.

They were threatening tears, but she rubbed them away, "Your right, but where could she be?!"

As if her mother was psychic, the holocaust that was sitting on the side began to ring, "Hello? Luna? Are you there? Look, don't worry about me, I'm over in Johto, Blackthorn City to be precise, don't come here, I'll be home tonight, speak to you later," that message left both Luna and Brock dumbstruck.

'As if that's going to happen,' Luna said, stuffing the device into a side compartment of her bag, "Pichu, Pikachu, let's go," but she pulled back by a large hand, clamping down on her shoulder, "Brock, don't try to…"

"Dose Pidgeot mind flying us there?" he said, stepping next to her so their shoulders brushed, causing Luna to blush, "Pikachu?" the little mouse Pokémon smiled and jumped onto the doctor's shoulder, "After you Lu," he gestured to her front door and they both left the house.

* * *

She had just reached Blackthorn City and she was smiling. She had decided to travel outside of her home region to see and participate in things called Pokémon contests. Apparently, there was one taking place in Blackthorn City in the next few days. First thing was first, she had to get her Pokémon checked out. She walked into the Pokémon centre and approached Nurse Joy, "Excuse me Nurse Joy, could you check my Pokémon for me?"

"Sure, I'll take good care of them," and the pinkette took the three Pokéballs and placed them on a table and wheeled them into the back of the centre. The female sat down by the doors and stared out at the pavement. Then, something caught her eye, something green and it was flying, it had someone on its back, the girl stood to her feet slowly, "Your Pokémon are all healed and are feeling a lot better," Nurse Joy's cheery voice said, breaking her train of thought,

"Thank you very much Nurse Joy," the blonde said, placing the Pokéballs into her bag and heading outside, 'I wonder what that was?' ZAP! "What the -" she suddenly cried. She was bound by a surprise attack which had her arms, glued to her side, "Who did that?" then a figure appeared, similar to the figure she had seen only moments ago, he had a devilish grin on his face,

"Are you Serena?" the boy asked, she nodded, slightly scared of what he might do to her, "Oh boy, this is going to be fun,"

"Ahem," the blonde boy growled as a second voice entered the picture, it belonged to a darker boy, "Don't we have a task to be doing?!" the fair haired lad growled again and took to the sky, "Now he's out of the way," he said in a whisper and moved closer to Serena who tried to back away but ended up stumbling over her own feet, "Hey Sere -" but he stopped himself, "Hold still and I'll get you out of that," she nodded reluctantly and allowed him to cut her free, "For your own safety, stay away," and he mounted the green Pokémon, taking back to the sky, leaving Serena alone and confused.

"Hey!" a voice shouted, Serena snapped her head round to see a Pidgeot fly down, riding it's back were two kids, a girl dismounted first and ran to Serena's side, "Are you alright? I saw Night Crawler and Dark Raven with you, they didn't hurt you, did they?" Serena shook her head, "That's a relief, oh, I'm Luna by the way and this is Pichu, say hi, little one," Pichu smiled brightly before swapping shoulders, "This is -"

"The names Brock, sweet girl, might I have the honour of knowing your name?" Pikachu who had jumped down to the ground, sighed and walked next to Luna's leg, until he recognised the girl and ran to her feet,

"Pikachu? Gosh that's weird, you look exactly like Ash's Pikachu," Luna and Brock both gasped,

"So you know Ash too?" Luna asked,

"Yeah, I'm Serena, so why is Pikachu with you guys?" but her question never got answered as the three of them suddenly heard the cries of many wild and distressed Pokémon.

Luna was already on Pidgeot's back, with Brock in front of her, "We can talk later, you coming?" Luna said, outstretching her hand for the blonde girl to take, Serena took it and noticed a Key Stone embedded in-between two silver rings. She pulled herself on and held onto Luna's waist tightly as did Luna with Brock.

The trio landed to find a group of wild Pokémon, seriously injured, "I'll take care of these guys, you two find those guys, I'll catch up with you," Brock said, flashing Luna a quick smile and she along with Serena, Pikachu and Pichu dashed deeper into the forest and fell upon a Ferrothorn, not to mention Night Crawler and Dark Raven.

It looked as though Dark Raven was having a tough time capturing the Ferrothorn, "Hold still, you stupid Pokémon!" he said, through gritted teeth,

"Leave Ferrothorn alone," Serena shouted, drawing attention to them, "Luna, you take Dark Raven, I'll take Night Crawler," Luna nodded and ran towards the blonde boy, jumping onto his back,

"Get off of me! You stupid -" Luna got him in a headlock and wrapped her hand round his mouth tightly, "Or shall I tell Dad to lock Mom up for good?" he snarled, through strangled breaths, Luna loosened her grip enough for him to pin her down to the ground, he stared intently into her chocolate eyes and grinned, "We'll meet again… Baby sister," he whispered, lightly nipping her cheek as he rose to his feet and hopped on Braviary's back, followed swiftly by Night Crawler and a glass contained Ferrothorn, "Until next time,"

'What did he…" Luna thought, Pichu noticed her strange expression and nudged her arm gently, "Huh? Oh, Pichu," she picked her up and placed her on her shoulder, "Hey, where is Serena?" then, right on cue…

"Aarrgghhh! Help me!" the scream had come from Luna's left, she dashed over and found Serena surrounded by five Ursaring,

"Teddiursa, let's go," she said quietly, suddenly Teddiursa appeared, "Teddiursa, can you get those Ursaring to leave Serena alone?" the small Pokémon nodded and tugged on one of their legs, the Ursaring turned to swipe her away, but ended up with a face full of Fury Swipes, "Teddiursa!" Luna screeched, drawing unwanted attention to her. The Ursaring turned away from Serena and faced Luna, "Uh oh," she said, staggering back, tripping over a stone, "Ursaring, please don't…" she said, calmly, covering her face,

"Poison Jab," shouted a familiar voice, Luna twisted round to see Brock and Crogunk, running towards them, "Lu? Are you okay?" he knelt down by her side, the brown haired girl nodded, "Ursaring! Calm down," Brock shouted, standing in front of Luna and the two Electric types, the Ursaring approached Brock menacingly, allowing Serena to rise to her feet. "Go home, Ursaring, look, there is a trail of Oran berries that will show you the way back to your cave," Brock said, pointing to the row of berries behind him.

The Ursaring growled and followed the trail of berries, "Woah! That was incredible," Serena gasped, pushing herself to her feet,

"What's incredible is the beauty that you behold, sweet Serena, now, will you do me the honour of going out with me?" Brock said, holding Serena's left hand, she glanced down at the older boy, he was on one knee and he was surrounded by love hearts, Serena wore an expression, etched with confusion… ZAP! "After I get back from the Nurse," Brock said, collapsing in pain, Serena raised her eyes over at Luna, who grimaced, along with Pikachu and Pichu. Serena watched as Brock was dragged away by his faithful Pokémon.

Luna placed her hand on Serena's shoulder and smiled reassuringly at her, "Don't worry, he does that… A lot,"

Suddenly, the two girls heard a rustle in the bushes, "Oh my, what's been going on here?" Luna's ears pricked up to the voice, so did Pichu's and she bolted for the voice and clung to the woman's leg tightly as she appeared from the treeline. "Oh Pichu, what are you doing here?" then the woman's eyes fell upon her daughter,

"Mom?! Is that you?" she cried, running into her mother's arms. Rebecca stroked her hair and took her by the shoulders, "Thank goodness,"

Rebecca faked a smile, she had to get the kids away from the Johto region before Hunter J ordered a second attack, she had to thank Chesnaught somehow, for informing her of the Sinnoh attack aboard the boat and then, again today. She tossed a Pokéball up into the air, releasing Archeops, making Luna do a double take, she shook her head, 'It couldn't be,' she watched as Serena climbed onto the Pokémon's back gingerly. Brock placed his hand on Luna's shoulder, snapping her out of her trance, "Let's go back to Pallet Town," she said, pulling Pidgeot's chain like a set of reins, she flew with Brock slightly behind her mother and Serena, Pichu and Pikachu were sitting on Luna's shoulders.

* * *

"Sir, we have retrieved the target and are returning to base," Ash said, into his headset, then he suddenly realised Luca wasn't with him, "But Dark Raven has gone a wall, requesting permission to go in search of him?" he heard J grunt which normally meant "Yes", he gently kicked Flygon in the side, which made him fly lower. "Luca? Luca, where are you?" suddenly, a Vine Whip nearly knocked them out of the sky, "Hey! Flygon, fly lower!" Ash commanded, jumping from his Pokémon's back and landing close to a Pecha berry tree, "What are you doing?"

"Why do you care so much? Just leave me to do what I want to do, alright?" Luca snapped, glaring round at him, but Ash didn't budge, instead, he leaned himself against the berry tree, folding his arms,

Ash tipped his cap up and was about to remove his goggles when all of a sudden, a silhouette flew over their heads, Ash's head shot up, just in time to see a Pidgeot's wings fly over, "I'm not giving up Brock, I'm going to find Ash, even if it kills me," Ash heard a girl say, he tucked himself in tighter to the tree. "I think we need reinforcements," he heard her voice say as she flew further away,

'What did that mean?' Ash pondered to himself, he shook his head and got onto Flygon's back, he glanced over at Luca who had his teeth gritted, "You coming?"

Luca glared at him, daggers in his eyes, "Tell the commander I'll be there later," Ash turned his back on him and gently kicked Flygon in the ribs, which made him take to the sky.


	14. A decision is made

"Pallet Town hasn't changed that much," Serena said, dismounting Archeops, Brock smiled at her and jumped from Pidgeot's back, Rebecca walked into the laboratory first, followed swiftly by Serena.

Brock glanced behind him to see Luna, staring down at the floor, "Lu?" he whispered, gently. She shook her head and rushed past him, but he grabbed her hand and pulled her back, she had been crying, "Hey, what's wrong?" Luna buried her head into his chest and wiped her eyes, "We'll talk later," he said, pulling away from her and heading inside. Luna pulled her holocaust out and began tapping in a number when…

"Luna child, long time no see," she flicked her head round to see Professor Oak, standing in the doorway, "Are you joining us?" she nodded and smiled weakly, Pikachu jumped into the Professor's arms happily, "Well, it has been a long time," and he turned away, returning into the shadows of the building. Pichu who was perched on Luna's shoulder, jumped up onto her head and Luna slowly followed the Professor inside.

When she reached the main area of the lab, she saw Brock talking to a group of kids and they were the friends that Luna had met over the last few days. "Hi guys, I need to be quick, can you all get over to Pallet Town, in the Kanto region as soon as possible?" Brock said, briefly, they all nodded. Luna looked at them all. They were all roughly around the same age, well apart from Brock, Cilan, Bonnie and Max. Professor Oak came through with a tray of tea and food and Brock and Serena all said their goodbyes. "Well, all we can do now is wait," Brock said, leaning back in the computer chair.

Luna was sitting on the couch along with Pichu, when suddenly, her ears pricked up and she sprung from her trainers shoulder, "Pichu, where are you going?" Luna said, following the young Pokémon out of the door, Brock jumped out of his seat, "Brock, stay here," Brock sighed and sat back down.

* * *

Luna followed Pichu all the way outside to where many of the Pokémon lived, she spotted Bulbasaur and Bayleef and flashed them a quick smile. She ducked behind a large bush and found Pichu, "What was that stunt in aid of Pichu?" the baby Electric type shushed her and pointed over to her left, it was her mom and someone with a mask on, "What on earth is going on here?" Luna whispered, she had to get closer,

"We've been through this before, that child is too strong-minded, she won't listen to anyone, even me at times," Rebecca said, in a pleading tone.

Luna watched as the man removed his mask, who she saw underneath it made her blood boil, but she had to remain calm, getting hot-headed wouldn't help the situation.

The man grabbed hold of Rebecca and threw her to the ground, then he released Infernape and he pinned her down to the grassy ground, "Now finish her, Flamethrower,"

"Crogunk, use Poison Sting!" hold on, Crogunk?! Luna turned to see Brock, running behind her, she stayed in her hiding place. The attack startled Infernape, pushing him away from Rebecca, but allowing the man to drag her up by her hair, Brock turned his attention to the man, "Let Rebecca go!"

"Aww, now why would I want to do that? After all, I am her husband, Frank Raymond, at your service," he said, smirking, "Infernape, use Mach Punch now!" the Fire/Fighting type used its command and sent Crogunk, flying back into Brock, throwing him into the ground.

'No Brock,' Luna watched, her face contorted with fear, she had to do something and fast,

"Alright son, take her away," son? Then suddenly, Dark Raven appeared on Braviary's back, along with Hydreigon, who grabbed hold of Rebecca and held her close, "It's about time you met your mother, son. Now, let's go, Infernape, Flamethrower," but this time, there was an attack that countered it. Luna's head darted round to see Oshawott and Palpitoad, both using Water Gun. With them both being Water types, the moves were extremely effective against a Fire type, like Infernape, "What! Why those pathetic fools!" Frank growled, jumping onto Hydreigon's back and returning his Pokémon.

Oshawott and Palpitoad watched as the three disappeared from view, they then turned back to the fifteen year old, they had to get him back to the lab, then Krookodile appeared, Oshawott and Palpitoad helped the boy onto Krookodile's back and Krookodile, accompanied by the two Water types, walked Brock back to Professor Oak's laboratory.

Once they were out of sight, Luna came out of hiding. She pushed herself against a tree and slumped to the floor, this was too much to take in; first, her mother asks her to bring back a Heatmor and then, steals it from her, next, she learns that she has a father and a brother and to make things worse, that brother happens to be Dark Raven. Luna ran her hand through her long black hair.

Pichu had never seen her trainer like this. It wasn't healthy, she knew that. The baby Pokémon nudged her arm and Luna flashed her a fake smile, "Come on, we had better get back," they arrived back at the lab, to see Pikachu, Delia, Professor Oak and Serena, crowded round Brock and Crogunk. Pikachu's ears pricked up, he could sense Pichu was close by and he spotted her, she and Luna were hiding round a corner, Pikachu bounded over to the two girls and jumped up onto Luna's shoulder, "Hey Pikachu," she scratched him under the chin, making him smile. She sunk to the floor again and placed her head in her hands.

'This is all my fault,' Luna thought, "Maybe I should just disappear," she sobbed sadly, tears falling from her deep brown eyes,

"Pika pika… Pi pika pikachu," Pikachu left the two females alone and ran inside the building. Pichu jumped onto her trainers head and began pulling her hair furiously, Luna removed her from her head and set her down on the soft grass. Pikachu returned to them, carrying what looked to be a picture, "Pikachu, pika pi," he said, dropping the picture at her feet, Pichu grabbed Luna's hand mirror from a side compartment in her bag and dropped that at her feet as well.

Luna picked the mirror up in her right hand and the picture, her left hand, she studied the picture; it was of Ash, it had been taken a few days before she had met him. His spiky black hair was untamed and he was hatless, which according to Tracey, was rare, his eyes, even though they were brown, sparkled with excitement and yearned for adventure. 'Like me,' she thought. It was only then that she realised what she had just thought and she wanted to shake her head free from that thought, but she couldn't. 'No, no, no, what in the world am I thinking?' she placed the two objects on the grass, leaning her head back against the building and thought for a second, 'There is no way I'd ever be able to pull this off, but then, there is nothing to lose,' she sprung to her feet and dashed inside the lab, picking up a key. Pichu and Pikachu watched her and as she left the lab, they dashed after her, confusion written all over their faces.

Luna went to her neighbours house first, letting herself in with the key, "You two, stay here, warn me if anyone comes in,"

"Pika?" Pikachu glanced around at the oh so familiar room, Pichu saw him looking sad, she nudged him gently and he flashed the baby Pokémon a small smile.

Meanwhile upstairs, Luna had fallen upon two sets of clothes, one was the set that Ash had been wearing the day before he had disappeared and the second set looked brand new, she left the second set alone and placed it on the side. She then looked at the first set and nodded to herself.

Pikachu and Pichu were sitting on the sofa when they heard a voice, "Hey guys, come up here for a second," but the voice was a tad deeper than Luna's, Pikachu took the lead and headed upstairs first, he pushed the door open and did a double take, "What do you think?" Pikachu stood there, his mouth hanging open her, he pointed to her long hair, "I need to go over to my place, so I can sort this out," so after convincing Pichu Luna hadn't been abducted by Elgyem and Beheeyem, the three of them locked the house up and headed over to Luna's place. It took Luna a few minutes to pin and grip her hair, so it was attached to her head, then she began rummaging around for the second thing, when she eventually found it, she removed the red and white Pokéball cap and placed the object on her head and then, placed the cap on top.

She was all set. She cast one final glance in the mirror and smiled. Her mini checked dress and black leggings had now been replaced by grey pants and a blue and white striped shirt, her simple black boots had been traded for red, black and blue high top trainers and she now wore black and red fingerless gloves, she tipped the cap up and flicked a piece of hair free from her eyes. Now she just had to find out where Hunter J and her goon squad were planning to strike next. But Luna knew someone who lived not far from her.

* * *

"Xatu! I know your around here somewhere, so you might as well come on out," Luna shouted, Pikachu who was sitting on her left shoulder, glanced at her questioningly,

"Well, well, well, look what the Beedrill dragged back to the forest," whispered a voice, "I never thought I'd see you again Ash," that remark shocked Luna greatly, she had been Jade's best friend ever since they had been born, the disguise was obviously very convincing, "So what can I do for you?" she sprung down from a branch she had been sitting in and landed a few metres in front of Luna,

"I need to know where a woman known as Hunter J will be striking next," she said, trying to stay as much in character as possible, "Do you think you could help me out?" Jade winked and released Xatu, who in turn opened his right eye wider,

 _Luna found herself onboard J's ship, "Now, set a course for the Rohana region," she twisted round to see J sitting in her chair, accompanied by Dark Raven, Shuppet, Night Crawler and Flareon, "Bring the prisoner in," thankfully, Luna was transparent and therefore, no one could see her, she twisted her head round to see the "prisoner" and covered her mouth in horror, "So this is the famous Rebecca Raymond, not so famous now, are you?" J sniggered, twisting her chin round to glare into her eyes. Rebecca was flinching with fear,_

" _Now, we just wait for the brat to come to her mother's rescue," Frank said, with a dangerous laugh, he was joined by Dark Raven and Hunter J, whilst Night Crawler cast a sad expression in Rebecca's way. Luna growled and gritted her teeth._

"Ash? Ash? Are you okay?" Jade's concerned voice brought Luna out of her vision and she snapped her head in Jade's direction, "You zoned out for a bit. Look, I've got to get going, but I'll see you around, yeah?" Luna nodded and sprinted away, she had to get over to the Rohana region, but how? She quickly grabbed Jade's wrist and asked her how she would get to the Rohana region, "Rohana? You'll have to go by plane and then by boat, in total the journey will be around six hours long, why do you ask?"

"A friend is in trouble, I haven't got time to talk now, see you around," and she took off back towards Pallet Town. Once she was outside Viridian Forest, she released Pidgeot and he flew her the rest of the way.


	15. Uncovering the truth

After returning to Pallet Town, Luna headed for the airport, "Hey you!" Luna froze, her feet suddenly glued themselves to the floor. She dipped her head low, but not low enough, "Ah ha! It is you!" Luna raised her head slightly and blew a sigh of relief, "Nice try, but as soon as you released Pidgeot, I knew it was you. Excellent disguise by the way, Luna," it was Jade, she had followed her all the way back to Pallet Town. "You realise your never going to get to the Rohana region until tomorrow evening? You've got to get to Kalos and then, it's like a two hour boat ride from there… I'll get Xatu to take you to Quayside Town, alright?" she said, stepping aside and allowing Xatu to touch Luna's hand, "Good luck Luna, I hope you find him," and she, Pichu and Pikachu disappeared right in front of Jade's eyes.

* * *

"I don't think I'll ever get the hang of teleportation," Luna moaned, clutching her hatless head, Pikachu and Pichu both spoke too, their heads were spinning as well. "Thanks Xatu, give my regards to Jade," Luna said, turning to look at Xatu, flashing it a smile. Then Xatu disappeared. It was beginning to get dark and Luna had to find a Pokémon centre, Xatu had teleported them to the outskirts of the forest and she could see street lights, only a few metres away, so she placed her cap on her head and tapped her shoulders and Pikachu and Pichu jumped onto them. She walked into the centre and went straight over to Nurse Joy, who smiled warmly at her and handed her a room key, Luna noticed that she had a Happiny, working down at her side. After she got Pidgeot, Pikachu and Pichu all checked, she headed up to her room. She laid on top of the bed for a few minutes and then, pushed herself off, walking outside and leaning against the railings on the balcony, 'Don't worry Ash and Mom, I will find you,' she thought to herself, hugging her body tightly.

"Pika pi," Luna twisted her head round to see Pikachu, rubbing his eyes tiredly, Luna picked him up and placed him on the table, sitting down to face him,

"Tomorrow, we will find him, that I promise you Pikachu," she said in a reassuring voice, she smiled down at the little Electric type and he returned her smile.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere above the Kalos region, Ash was lying on his bed, staring down at Flareon, who had her head resting on his leg, he gently stroked her head, he had grown quite attached to the female. He closed his eyes and silently pleaded that that black haired girl, who had been pursuing him, had given up on finding him, but he knew inside, that if Pikachu was with her, she would never give up.

* * *

It was a perfect morning for a manhunt. Luna was just finishing up on gripping and pinning her hair up and finally, pulled the wig over, "Okay, Pikachu, Pichu, let's move out," she shouted, grabbing the red and white cap and placing it firmly on her head. Once outside the centre, she took a deep breath and set out. If only she knew she was being watched.

Luna felt as though she had been walking around in circles, until she saw a field of flowers, distracting her, she ran towards them, "Oh wow, check out those beautiful flowers," but what she didn't realise was that there was a ravine. She fell straight down, but not before someone grabbed her hand, trying to pull her back up, but instead, the two tumbled down. Luna was flat on her front, she pushed herself up onto her knees and jumped to her feet when she saw Night Crawler, sprawled out on the rough, rocky floor, but she fell back in pain, "Oh, perfect time to twist my ankle," she said, touching it gingerly.

As for Night Crawler, the first thing he realised was his ear piece was missing and his tracking device had broken due to the fall, he spotted the earpiece floating down the stream, 'Wow, I'm glad that thing's gone, this means J has no way of getting hold of me,' he thought with a smile. Then he heard a wince of pain, his head shot up to see… Himself?! "Hey, you okay? Here let me help you with that," but the lookalike shuffled back and it was then when he spotted Pikachu and Pichu. He had to tread carefully as the two Electric types were ready to attack him. He crawled over to Pikachu and slowly touched his head, "Hey Pikachu," he said softly, rubbing his head.

Luna watched the boy dubiously, then she heard a growl, "Pichu, cool it," she knelt up and moved herself closer to Night Crawler, who saw her movements and immediately, cowered back, "It's okay, just let me look at you," she said, taking his face into her hands. Her fingers moved up to his hat and tipped the cap off of his head, her left hand slowly began caressing his face whilst her right hand twisted itself around his goggles and she pulled them over his head. "No way!" Luna almost screamed, falling back onto the rocky terrain, "ASH!" she covered her mouth, horrified of her discovery and to keep her identity a secret, Ash shushed her. Pikachu and Pichu were also shocked but Pikachu was more relieved than anything,

"Okay, so you've discovered the truth, call Officer Jenny already," he said, his eyes glazing over, Pikachu pounced into his arms and nuzzled his trainer affectionately, "Hey buddy, I'm so glad to see you. I've missed you so much," he said, hugging his best friend tightly. Luna smiled at their embrace, but then squealed in pain, "Alright, let's see," Ash said, picking her ankle up to look at it, "First thing we need to do is take that swelling down," Ash walked over to the stream and wet a piece of cloth, he then placed it firmly around Luna's ankle, "It won't heal it, but it will take some of the swelling and pain away," Ash smiled as he spoke. Luna returned it, but remained silent. She had a few questions for Ash, but he jumped in first, "I have a few things to ask you… Who are you, how come your dressed like me, how do you know my name and how come Pikachu is with you?" they were all good questions, unfortunately Luna couldn't answer them as suddenly, from nowhere…

"Salamence, Hyper Beam!" the attack forced Ash and Luna apart, Ash glared up to see Hunter J and Dark Raven, "Excellent Night Crawler, now bring the young fool to me,"

"As if I'm going to do that!" Ash growled, stepping protectively in front of his lookalike, "Flareon, use -"

"You know the rule for disobedience," J sneered, flicking a button down on a remote control. Suddenly, Ash's body became electrified and he fell to his knees in agonising pain, "Now do as I say!" she saw him shake his head, "Fine, you leave me no other choice, Salamence, Flamethrower!"

Pikachu who was near Luna and Pichu, looked at her, she knew what he was thinking and nodded, determination in her eyes, "Alright Pikachu," she whispered, she knelt up onto her good knee, "Counter it with Thunderbolt!" she said, thrusting her hand towards J. She cast her eyes in Ash's direction, he was still alive but extremely weak, she crawled over to him, he smiled weakly up at her. "Your going to be okay, I promise," she said, taking his hand.

All of a sudden, something pushed her into the cliff wall, she fell to the floor in pain and looked up to see her newly discovered brother, "Aww, I think I'm getting all sentimental, but a dude holding hands with another dude? It's not on," he sneered, chucking Pikachu at Luna's feet, the Electric type had been hurt badly, "Alright, let's go Steelix! Use Iron Tail," Luna cradled the injured Electric type and bowed her head, but what she wasn't expecting was for her own Electric type to jump in and counter the Iron Tail with her own Iron Tail, "What?!" Dark Raven screeched in disbelief. Pichu landed on the ground, just in front of Luna and Pikachu,

"Wow! That was amazing Pichu! Thanks," Luna said, Pikachu also congratulated her, she blushed and then, turned back to the battle, "Alright baby, now use Quick Attack,"

"Steelix, finish that pathetic pipsqueak with Dragon Pulse!" that move sent Pichu flying through the air, she landed next to Luna and she picked her Pokémon up, thanking her for doing her best, "Spare me, Steelix, use -"

But Salamence's roar was enough to stop Steelix in his tracks, unlike his trainer, Steelix respected his elders and bowed his head, allowing J to take over, "I know just what to do with these troublemakers," she said, aiming her cannon at Luna's body, which froze her and the two Pokémon instantly. J sniggered and spoke into her earpiece, "Transport now, Dark Raven, back to base now and bring Night Crawler as well," Luca sighed but followed the huntress's orders and hoisted the unconscious Ash onto Braviary's back and flew away to J's ship.


	16. Escaping

Ash's eyes began to flicker, 'Thank goodness,' Rebecca thought as she watched him regain consciousness, she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and held out her hand, "Here," she smiled down at him with sad eyes, he took her hand and pulled himself to his feet, "This will help," Rebecca said, handing him a Lum berry, he looked at it, then at her and then, back at the berry dubiously.

Ash slowly took the berry and bit into it. His strength was immediately restored, he felt great, "Wow! Thanks Ms," then he realised he was alone, "Huh, wait a minute, where's Pikachu and Pichu and that boy?" Rebecca looked at him, confusion etched on her face, she repeated his sentence under her breath, "They have to be on the ship somewhere, I've got to find them," he said, rushing to the door, but it was locked from the outside. Ash then felt for his Pokéballs, they were all gone, 'J,' he gritted his teeth in anger.

* * *

Meanwhile, J was in one of the holding rooms, Dark Raven was with her. She slid her fingers over the bar of Luna's prison, allowing the child's face to be free from the stony structure. "What? Hey, why can't I… You! Let me go!" Luna shouted, making sure she used a deeper tone to her voice. J merely sniggered and turned away, leaving the room, accompanied by Dark Raven, "You won't get away with this!" SLAM! "Now what am I going to do?" Luna said to herself, looking down at Pikachu and Pichu in despair. Suddenly, the door slid open and in walked a Flareon, she spotted the boy, set in stone and moved her paw over the bar, freeing Luna, Pikachu and Pichu. "Thanks Flareon, but why…" Luna trailed off, looking closely at her. Flareon smiled and jumped into her arms, then jumped back onto the floor, "Right, let's go," and Luna, along with the three Pokémon, bolted for the door.

* * *

"Open up!" Ash shouted, banging his hands against the metal door, "I know someone's out there!" Rebecca sighed. She had been watching him for the last fifteen minutes and she was becoming tired of his constant yelling. Suddenly, the door slid open and in walked Frank, "You! Where are Pikachu and Pichu?!" Frank merely sniggered and proceeded towards Rebecca, "Fine, if you don't answer me, then…" and he sprinted for the door, only to find it blocked by Frank's Magmortar and Infernape. Infernape grabbed Ash's left arm, pulling the boy close so he couldn't move, "Let me go!" he shouted, struggling in the Fire/Fighting types grasp.

"You two, make sure he stays in here, any grief, you know what to do," he smiled dangerously at his two Pokémon, they both nodded, they too, held dangerous glints in their eyes, "As for you darling, Master J would like to have a few words," Frank sneered, pulling Rebecca up by her hair and dragging her over to the door,

Ash continued to struggle in Infernape's grasp, when he was pushed back into the cell and the door was bolted shut again. "You won't get away with this!" he shouted, pounding the door with his fists. Eventually, his body slumped against it, exhausted, 'I can't give up, I just can't," he thought, his eyes threatening tears.

* * *

Only a hallway away, Luna's twisted ankle was beginning to take its toll on her, slowing her down, Flareon turned around as the girl fell to the floor, "Don't worry, I'm okay," suddenly, the four of them heard two different Pokémon, Luna edged herself to the corner and poked her head round carefully and immediately spotted an Infernape and Magmortar. "Never seen that Pokémon before?" Luna asked, pulling her Pokédex out and scanning it, **Magmortar, the Blast Pokémon and the evolved form of Magmar. It launches fireballs that can reach temperatures over three-thousand six-hundred degrees from the ends of its arms and lives in volcanic craters.** 'It looks like someone specialises in Fire types,' Luna thought, "I wonder what their guarding?"

Flareon moved back and closer to Luna, then she had an idea, she turned round and began chatting away to Pichu and Pikachu, who both nodded their heads, "What are you guys planning?" Luna asked, looking from the Fire type to the two Electric types. Flareon nodded and jumped into Infernape and Magmortar's line of view, "What is she doing?" Luna squealed. Flareon jumped from the left to the right and then, took off to the right, Infernape and Magmortar following her. Pikachu and Pichu ran out into the corridor and started pounding the metal door with Iron Tail. Luna saw what they were trying to do and slowly stood to her feet, "Hold on, you two," she said, tapping in a code.

The metal door suddenly slid open. The room was pitch black. The only thing Luna could make out was a silhouette of a boy, the shadow moved. "Huh? Who is it?" Luna recognised the boy's voice and walked in, Pikachu went in first and jumped into the boy's arms, "Pikachu?" his voice held the tone of surprise and confusion, "But, but how?" he looked up and came face to face with his double, "You? But you were turned to stone? How did you escape?" the lookalike was about to speak when suddenly… BANG! SMASH! "Woah, what in the world was that?" Ash's double simply smiled and behind her, Flareon appeared, "Hey Flareon," the female Fire type walked proudly over to her master, a smile beaming on her face. Ash rubbed her head and chuckled.

"Now, let's get that collar off of you, Pichu, Iron Tail," Luna said, dropping the deepness of her voice for a split second, causing Ash to look up at her questioningly. The attack worked, splitting the collar in half, it dropped to the floor, causing a loud CLANK! "Great work Pichu," she said with a smile,

Ash felt around his neck, rubbing it gently, "Thanks," his lookalike held out their hand for Ash to take, he pulled himself to his feet and dusted himself down, "Let's get out of here," he said, walking past her. She followed him out into the corridor, when she dropped to the floor in pain, "Hey, what's wrong?" Ash noticed she was clutching her left ankle, "Oh boy, this isn't good,"

At that moment, things went from bad to worse as Ash suddenly heard a set of heavy footsteps approaching them from the left. Flareon readied herself for a fight as did Pikachu and Pichu, but Ash walked forward and stopped them as he saw a familiar face, "Kevin?" the dark green haired man was panting heavily, he said nothing. Instead, he handed Ash a briefcase, Ash opened it and found his other Pokéballs inside, "Why are you helping me?" Ash questioned as he watched Kevin help his double to their feet, Kevin then released a Chansey.

Ash looked at him curiously, "It's my daughters Pokémon, she sent her to me this morning," Kevin explained, flashing Ash a quick smile, "Chansey, use Heal Bell," and Chansey's body began to glow blue and green, Ash and his lookalike watched as the blue and green waves left Chansey's body and surrounded the double. Kevin was supporting her as he had her arm around his shoulder, she carefully placed her foot on the ground and she smiled,

"My ankle! Thank you, thank you so much," Luna said, gratefully. Kevin shushed her, but suddenly, he heard more heavy footsteps, he then released Metang and ordered him to use Sludge Bomb, creating a hole in the side of the ship,

Kevin pointed to the outside air, "Now, if I'm correct, we should be over Silverstreak City, take these," he said, pushing an envelope into Ash's hands, "Now go! I will raise the alarm. Good luck," and he ran down the left corridor. Suddenly, an ear piercing alarm sounded through the ship.

Luna glanced at Pichu who was looking frightened and picked her up, "Pidgeot, let's go!" she shouted, tossing his Pokéball outside, he lowered himself down, so she was able to jump onto his back, Pichu was perched on her shoulder, "Ash, come on, let's go," Ash seemed to be in a daze though. Pikachu jumped up onto his trainers shoulder and Flareon stood by his side on the floor, then the corridor became crowded with J's goons, Luna stretched her hand out, "Ash, take my hand!" the ship suddenly shook violently, knocking Ash off balance, Pikachu sprung onto Pidgeot's wing as did Flareon, but Ash fell. He still had hold of the briefcase and the envelope, but he was free falling through the air. Luna dived down and managed to grab his hand, stopping his fall, "Got you," and Pidgeot flew them lower and landed on the outskirts of a city.

Luna removed her hat and scratched her head, "We did it! We really did it!" Ash whispered, Luna cast a glance in his direction, she smiled and straightened her hat out, she couldn't believe it either.


	17. En route to Pallet Town

"WHAT!" Kevin had told J about the escape and it was fair to say she was not impressed, "Well, who was supposed to be watching the brat," she cast an evil look in Frank's direction, "So the two brats escaped?" Kevin nodded his head and turned away, "Well, I'm sure there will be another opportunity to mess with the fools," J sneered, Kevin glanced at the huntress with some uncertainty, "Now, set a course for the Alola region," this wasn't like J at all, but Kevin shrugged it off and did as he was told.

Dark Raven, on the other hand wasn't satisfied with J's decision, "This is ridiculous, we should be going after them," he said, throwing his hands up in frustration, Kevin had already warned him to watch his mouth. Kevin didn't understand J's strange attitude either, but unlike Luca, he knew his place and at this point in time, that was not to question J's authority or decision, "We should be tracking them, not just allowing them to get away, we should -" SMACK! Luca was struck across the face, he fell to the floor in shock and rubbed his cheek, "Oww! What did you do that for?" he nearly shouted. J was standing over him in a menacing way, he glared up at her and she walked back to her seat. 'Old hag, if Dad wasn't one of your clients, I would so be out of here,' he thought to himself, adjusting his jacket slightly and taking his seat next to the huntress.

* * *

Ash, Luna and the Pokémon had found a Pokémon centre and had agreed to stay the night. Luna had shedded the blue jacket and the hat, returning them to their rightful owner, she was wishing she had picked the second set of clothes up now… "Hey, you okay? You kind of spaced out," Ash's voice snapped her from her thoughts, bringing her back down to earth, she shot him a reassuring look and brushed it off. "Anyway, I'm going to go to bed, goodnight," Luna watched him as he slunk off up the stairs. Luna smiled sadly. She shortly followed him but went and sat on the balcony instead.

Ash was lying on the bed, but he wasn't asleep, he was daydreaming. 'I can't believe it, I'm finally free from Hunter J,' he thought with a smile, suddenly Pikachu jumped up and sat on top of his chest, "Hey buddy," Ash said, sitting up and hugging his best friend tightly and affectionately, that's when he noticed his double sitting outside on the balcony, "I wonder what's up with him?" Ash said.

Pikachu looked at him. His trainer thought that his double was a guy? But Pikachu had to hand it to Luna, her disguise was pretty good, Pikachu shook his head and sighed.

Ash jumped off of the bed and quietly opened the balcony door, "Hey,"

Luna twisted her head round in surprise, "Oh hey," she mumbled, avoiding Ash's eyes, she sniffed and gently rubbed her own, "What's up?" she added the deepness to her voice this time,

Ash sat down opposite her, "Nothing really, I just wanted to thank you, you know for getting me out of there,"

"Well, you would have done the same for me, no big deal," she said, flicking a strand of hair from her face, she turned her head round and stared up at the star filled sky. 'I just wish I could have gotten you out too Mom,' she walked over to the edge of the balcony. Suddenly, she felt a hand touch her shoulder, Ash's shoulder brushed hers and he placed his left hand on the railing. Luna's eyes darted to her right shoulder and her chocolate eyes met Pichu's large baby eyes. "Hey baby," she said, softening her voice.

"Come on, let's get back inside, we've got a big day tomorrow," Ash said, removing his hand from Luna's shoulder, she watched him walk into the bathroom and she sighed. Pichu watched her trainer's eyes and shrugged, jumping off of her shoulder and walking over to the nearest bed, curling up on it and shutting her eyes. Luna smiled and looked back out at the sky before following suit. She sighed deeply and removed her gloves, closing the balcony door. She laid down on the bed and rolled over, staring out at the night sky.

* * *

Rebecca was pacing. She hadn't seen her daughter in two days and she had so much to explain to her, but she would never get the chance to as Frank and J were arguing and that was never a good sign. She remembered back to when she and Frank had first met, ever since then, they had become quite the team. Then everything had changed when she had fallen pregnant with not one, but two children, twins in fact. It had been Frank's idea to separate them in the first place, he had said that he would take the boy and train him to his liking and Rebecca could take care of the girl and teach her how to be a lady, "Like that was ever going to happen," Rebecca scoffed. Suddenly, the door bolted open and in walked J, who was with Frank and Luca, "What's going on?" she asked, slightly scared.

J snapped her fingers and all of a sudden, a Beheeyem appeared. Rebecca had never seen one in person but she had heard many stories about them, one of the stories being that they were able to control people's minds and memories. Rebecca immediately froze to the spot, she had a pretty good idea of where this was going, but she wouldn't remember any of it.

* * *

Luna's eyes shot open. She had slept like a wink last night. The first thing she noticed was Ash. He was gone. "Ash? Where are you?" she sat up and looked around, not only was Ash gone but Pichu and Pikachu were missing too. "Hey, you guys, where are you?" she pulled her shoes on and left her room. She reached the reception and found Nurse Joy, "Excuse me Nurse Joy, you haven't seen a boy the same as me with two Electric type Pokémon, have you?" she shook her head and returned to her duties, 'Great, now what do I do?' suddenly, two hands fell in front of her eyes, shocking her, "Hey! What the - What's going on?"

"Pi pichu chu," that was Pichu's voice and it was coming from someone's shoulder. The hands led her outside and finally lifted, revealing a private jet,

"This is what was inside that envelope Kevin gave me yesterday," Ash said as Pichu jumped to her rightful trainers shoulder. Ash gave a small bow and indicated to the jet, "You first," he said, smiling brightly. Pikachu copied his trainers action. Luna blushed and stepped onboard, sitting by the window,

"Ah, the two Ash's I presume?" asked an elderly voice, the kids both looked up to see a man in his late sixties, they nodded and he smiled, entering the pilots area, "Attention passengers, if you could ensure that your seatbelts are securely fastened, your bags are stored above your head or below the seat in front of you, we will be leaving in a few short minutes," and as he finished the taniod, the jet pulled away from the strip and soon found its way to the air,

"Finally, we're going home," Ash said, staring out at the scenery below him, Pikachu was sitting in his lap, happily, Luna and Pichu were sitting on the other side, daydreaming. Ash still had to find out who it was, he had a rough idea, but he didn't voice it as through this journey, he had never actually learnt the girls name. He watched her curiously and eventually, turned away, looking below him.

They had been flying for a good few hours and Luna had drifted off to sleep,

 _She found herself in a beautiful field of flowers and berries, she looked around and smiled, "Your smile always brightens up my day," she spun round to see a familiar face, "Want to battle?" she held out her hand and her smile reached Luna's body, filling her with warmth, she nodded and reached out for the ladies hand, but she began to fade away,_

" _No Mom, come back!" she shouted, trying to run towards her,_

" _Oh don't bother, you'll never be seeing her again," Luna's feet suddenly became glued to the spot and her eyes settled upon Frank, she headed her teeth at him, "You really think I'm afraid of you?" he said, approaching his daughter menacingly, "You're the one who should be afraid, darling," he sneered as his hands moved over Luna's mouth, she shook her head, struggling to move herself, she ended up biting into his hand, "Ow! You're going to wish you hadn't done that!" he growled, grabbing a fistful of the ten year olds hair, Luna screamed out in pain and then…_

"Let me go!" Luna shouted, waking herself up from her slumber. She immediately looked around; she was sitting on the jet, Pichu curled up in her lap, she cast her dark brown eyes over to her left, Ash and Pikachu were sleeping too, Pikachu was curled up on Ash's lap as well and Ash's hand was resting on his Pokémon's head. 'It was just a dream,' she thought, rubbing her temple free from sweat, she smiled and turned her gaze towards the scenery below them, "Hey! Ash! Pikachu! Wake up! We're nearly there," she said, adding a hint of deepness to her voice.

Ash yawned and rubbed his eyes, "Huh? Did you say something?" he asked, he then looked down below, "Hey, it's Pallet Town," Pikachu woke and glanced out of the window, "We're almost home buddy," he scratched his best friend between the ears, causing him to smile happily. Luna smiled and turned away, looking out of her window.

The jet finally landed and Ash stepped off of the plane, inhaling the air, "Ahh, I can't believe I'm finally home," Ash said, jumping down the steps energetically, "Come on Pikachu, let's get home," it was then that he realised Pikachu was no longer with him,

"Pikachu," Ash turned to see the little Electric type, sitting on Luna's shoulder with Pichu on the other one, Luna made her way down the steps and flashed Ash a smile,

"Well, come on then, I'll race you," and then, she swiped his hat from his head and took off towards the path that led to Professor Oak's laboratory,

Ash glanced at his double, a smile tugging at his mouth, "Hey! Give me back my hat!" he shouted, chasing after his lookalike.


	18. Home is where the heart is

"Okay, is everyone here? Answer if you are," Professor Oak said, standing at the foot of the table, he was surrounded by Ash's traveling companions, "Brock?"

"Here Professor,"

"Cilan?"

"Right here Sir,"

"Clemont?"

"Here,"

"Tracey?"

"Over here, Professor Oak,"

"Gary?"

"Right here Granpa,"

"Max?"

"I'm here,"

"Now the young ladies, Misty?"

"Here,"

"May?"

"Yes Professor,"

"Dawn?"

"I'm here,"

"Iris?"

"Right here,"

"Serena?"

"Yes Professor Oak, I'm here,"

"Finally, Bonnie?"

"Yes,"

The Professor wiped his brow and placed the clipboard on the table, the kids had all arrived this morning. Gary and Dawn had travelled by boat and had reached Pallet Town, pretty early, then Clemont and his baby sister had turned up on Professor Oak's doorstep, then Cilan and Iris had arrived, then Misty, Tracey, Max and May had arrived only fifteen minutes ago. "Okay kids, we all know why we are here, as I'm sure you're all aware of, Ash disappeared a week ago with no trace or trail. I assume you've all come into contact with a young lady known as Luna, I -" then Oak noticed something, Luna wasn't with them. "I say, have any of you seen her?" the kids all exchanged confused glances,

Then Brock stood to his feet and walked towards the door, "The last time I saw her was the day before yesterday, you know, when we arrived back from the Johto region," he indicated his statement towards Serena, who nodded sadly and hung her head in shame.

Serena suddenly felt more hands on her shoulder, she looked up to see May and Dawn, smiling weakly down at her, they cuddled her gently and she began to sob uncontrollably.

Brock watched the girls and then, turned to the window, 'Where are you guys?' he thought hopelessly.

* * *

Ash had finally caught up with Luna and he smiled triumphantly at her, "Ha, I win! Now give me my hat back!" Luna smiled and placed his hat on his head forcefully, they had reached their houses, Luna handed Ash a housekey.

Ash went straight into his house, leaving Luna and Pichu outside, Luna flew inside her own home and tossed Ash's clothes to one side, replacing them with her own. She then folded Ash's clothes up and quietly walked into her neighbours house, placing them on the sofa, she was just about to leave, when she spotted Pikachu, who was looking sad, she walked over to the Electric type and rubbed his head, "I'm never that far away, Pikachu, I'll always be with you, in here," she said, touching the left side of his chest, he spoke happily and nuzzled her face gently, "Okay then," she said, leaving Ash's house and closing the door.

Meanwhile, Ash was upstairs in his room, when suddenly Pikachu ran up to him, "What? Slow down, Pikachu, I can't understand a word you are saying," Pikachu went behind his leg and pushed him to the stairs, he went down to find his old Kalos region clothes, folded up in a nice neat pile, "But who? How?" he began, KNOCK KNOCK! "Coming," Ash opened the door to reveal a girl of about his age, with a Key Stone, embedded in her ring on her hand and a glove on the other, it was the girl that had been tracking him when he had been Night Crawler, "Hi there," he looked down at his shoes awkwardly,

"Ash? Is that really you? You've got to let your friends know," she seemed ecstatic and extremely happy, she grabbed his hand and began to drag him from the house,

"Wait just a minute, isn't that one of my gloves?" Ash asked, pointing down at her hand,

'Uh oh, busted,' Luna thought to herself, "I can explain…" but then, Pikachu jumped onto Ash's shoulder and began talking, Luna dropped his hand, "Any idea what he is saying?"

Ash shrugged and listened carefully, "Pikachu is saying that he lent you one of my gloves to see if you could track me down," he explained with a smile, but an embarrassed one.

Luna giggled and nodded, that had been what she was trying to do, "Yeah, that's right," she didn't know what to do now, according to Brock, Ash was really dumb and a little bit dense,

Ash walked back to the pile of clothes and pulled the remains of them on, he then slunk past Luna and pulled her out of the door, "Come on, let's get to Professor Oak's laboratory!" Luna looked at him, a bit sceptical but shrugged, they could talk about it later on, the main thing now was letting everyone know he was safe.

* * *

The kids didn't know where to start, the boys had been pacing up and down and the girls were just a mess, Professor Oak was sitting near the front door when suddenly, BANG BANG! "Hold on, I'm coming," he opened it to find Luna and Pichu, standing there, "Oh hello child, what can I do for you?" she said nothing and merely stepped to the side, revealing a black spikey haired boy with chocolate brown eyes and a smile which hollered for adventure, "I don't believe my eyes! Ash, my boy!" the Professor said with a beaming smile, pulling the ten year old in for a tight hug, "Everyone has been worried sick, come on, in here," and he led Ash and Pikachu into the other room where the everyone else was. "Kids, we have a visitor," Samuel chuckled, moving aside, Gary and Tracey groaned and the others paid no attention to him,

"Hi guys," the sound of his voice was the thing that made everyone look up, "I'm back and I'm staying for good," Ash said, proudly.

However, there were a few faces that were not impressed at all, namely Misty and Iris, he received a smack from Misty around the head and a lecture from his female Unova companion. Apart from those two, Brock and Gary, everyone else threw their arms around him and squeezed him until he couldn't breathe, Brock gave him a firm handshake and Gary, with closed eyes, smiled. Brock spotted Luna and Pichu, hovering in the doorway and watched them both turn away. He slowly followed them.

Luna was sitting in the garden, surrounded by Pokémon, wild and caught. She watched as Pichu interacted with many other types, as well as clash with certain characters, such as a female Snivy and a male Scraggy, she smiled and laid back on the grass, "You did good Lu," she suddenly heard a voice say and there, standing over her was Brock, she said that she didn't really do anything, Brock clasped his hand on her shoulder and sat down and looked deep into her eyes, "Well, I find that hard to believe, considering Ash has been missing for over a week and you found him and brought him back," his arm moved round, pulling the ten year old into a hug, she rested her head into Brock's chest and closed her eyes.

Their special moment didn't last long however, as Gary came strolling out, "Hey, you two lovebirds, you coming?" he sniggered as he watched Luna's face turn the colour of a Tamato berry and Brock's the colour of a Pecha berry, he walked back inside and the other two followed.

Back in the laboratory, Delia had returned from her grocery shopping and was confused to see everyone so happy, "Did I miss something?" she asked, looking around, she saw Luna and Brock reenter the lab, but she didn't notice anyone else, until Ash made himself visible. Luna was still in a world of her own, but she smiled as she saw Delia's face, she, along with the other girls, felt a few tears drop, it was beautiful to watch Delia reunite with her son. Hopefully, they would never be forced apart again, it was fair to say, her mission to bring Ash back and uncover the true identity of Night Crawler had been a success. She needed to speak to Ash alone still, she could do it tonight.

* * *

Professor Oak decided to throw a welcome home party, in honour of Ash's return. Cilan and Brock paired up and started baking and cooking bits of food, whilst Clemont was trying to interest Tracey with one of his new inventions, unknown to Clemont, Bonnie was trying to find a new wife, resulting in Max dragging her away, leaving Dawn and May dumbstruck, Iris and Misty was discussing their dreams and Serena and Gary were talking about their days at Professor Oak's summer camp. Ash was outside in the garden, alone. "Hey, mind if I join you?" he turned around to see the girl, holding two drinks, he shook his head and turned to the night sky, "Something bothering you Ash?" she whispered,

"Why did you follow me? I mean, you knew it would be dangerous, yet you continuously followed me, why?" he said, loudly, sniffing slightly, Luna touched his hand gently, he didn't pull away, he just left his hand under hers,

"You really want to know? It was because I knew you were speical, I mean you've taught your friends some valuable life lessons, or so I've heard, your not just some kid Ash Ketchum, your a breed of a different kind," she said, in a caring tone, he looked into her eyes and Luna saw the warmth he held within them,

He then removed his hand from her touch and stood, "That disguise was impressive by the way," he said grinning, Luna looked at him, confused, "Don't try it, I knew it was you, Pichu gave it away and Pikachu told me earlier," he said, smiling with appreciation, Luna blushed and turned to head back inside, "What's your name?" Luna stopped in her tracks and the two ten year olds both stared intently at each other,

She smiled, "It's Luna," and she walked back inside, rejoining the party. Ash watched her and then returned his gaze to the sky. Finally, he was home.

* * *

 **That's it! Hope you guys enjoyed this story.**


End file.
